Secrets Unravels
by LaDeadSh0t
Summary: After the death of Ed and May in a house fire the other two Ed's just didn't hangout anymore. Eddy is hanging out with the wrong crowd. Double D(Edd) has been secretly working on something for along time with his Dad. One day Marie runs into Double D, but she wasn't expecting him to change a lot. She might even truly start to love him, so does Double D. Edd/Marie (M) Cover not mine
1. The Reunion

**Hello, and welcome to the NEW, and INPROVED chapter of Secrets Unravels. I hope you really love it, because I love writing for all of my fans.**

**Hope you love it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Reunion

Dear Dairy,

"I can't believe...its been 4 years since May and Ed died in that fire at his house. To think if you said you wanted someone dead you think you be happy. I was wrong...I miss May. Heck even though its been along time since I talked to the other Eds. Sad thing is I think they don't talk to each other anymore either. Ed was the one that always held the group up when things went in other different directions.

Since he's gone...there's no reason why they should hang out, or talk to each other anymore. Eddy is now on the popular side of High school along with Kevin, Nazz, and other people. Double D...well all I know is he hangs out with Jimmy. The only reason why Jimmy hangs out with Double D is because Sarah is depressed about her brother being gone. You think she would be happy if he was...well looks like even she misses her big bro. For now I'm just going to chug through and just go to school today."

I put my diary under my bed and I get ready for school. I put on my black muscle shirt along with my camo cargo pants and chain. I put on my black DC shoes and head off to the kitchen for breakfast. I see my big sister Lee with her usual polkadotted shirt with her skinny jeans and her red hair already curled up walk into the kitchen too.

"Hey Lee," I said expecting a response.

Nothing was said from Lee and just walked out the trailer door into her car, and off to school.

"Looks like she knows what day it is too. Well I guess I'm walking to school today," I said to myself.

I finished my bowl of cereal grab my book bag and head off to school too.

"You know what I should walk more often. Its beautiful outside, I get more exercise, and -"

Before I could say anything else I see someone in a black hoodie that only fits him half his body runs by me.

"Damn! Watch we're your going," I yelled.

The person in the hoody stopped, and turned around to see me. It looked like he was in shocked when he saw me, but that didn't matter. I couldn't make out who it was, but that didn't stop me from beating whoever almost tripped me. I started to run after him. He just stood there watching me run towards him, but then he realized what was about to go down.

"Take this!"

I threw a punch right towards his face. The mystery person dodged it by leaning to his right just enough, so it wouldn't hit him. I threw another except my right fist this time. He also dodges the punch by leaning towards the left.

"What the...you're getting on my nerves," I said.

I go for a forward kick, but the mystery person blocks it with both his hands in a downward motion. I fall on the ground right on my butt. The mystery person took a few steps back and started to run.

"O NO! You're not leaving until I say you can leave," I screamed.

The person made a quick cut through the corner, so did I. I tried to catch up to him, but he's just a little faster. A car came out of nowhere, and hits the breaks. The person jumps right over the hood of the car without touching it.

I ran around the car to catch up to him. He checks over his shoulder to see if I was still there. I was at least 5 feet behind him. He goes down one sidewalk with nothing but fences. He sees there's a dead end at the end of the fences.

"Ha you have nowhere to go now. Time to teach you to mess with a Kanker," I said out loud to him.

The person didn't stop running. He did a cartwheel then he flipped right over the fence.

"You got to be joking me!"

I ran toward the fence too except I kick off the corner of the fence. I land it, but then I'm come face to face with a German Shepherd. I get against the fence, so I wouldn't get bitten.

"AAHH! Someone help me with this mut," I pleaded.

As the dog barked and barked at me it gets even more on edge.

"Help me out here! This dog is gonna kill me!"

The mystery person turns around to see that I was facing the dog. He was about to go, but something made him turn back and help me. He runs towards the dog, and tackles it. The dog yelps when the person tackles it.

The dog tried to bite him, but he puts the dog into a sleeper hold. 30 seconds later the dog stops moving and barking. As I watched this I was kind of second guessing myself if I should fight him.

"T-Thanks for saving me. I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

The person stands up, but didn't realize his hood was down now.

"Hey turn around, so I can see who you are. Wait I know someone with that same exact hat. Yeah a black hat with...white strips….Double D? Is that you," I questioned.

The person turns around to find out it is none other than Double D, surprisingly. He helps me up and then takes a few steps back.

"M-Marie...I didn't want to harm you in anyway but," Double D pondered on.

"It's okay Double D! Wow Double D when did you learn to do that?"

"I-I...look at the time we got to go to school before the bell rings."

"Wait you didn't-"

Before I could finish my statement he vaulted over the fence again except this time he did it with one hand. I was shocked to see that he was capable to do that. I thought he was still...non athletic.

"No...no way that was Double D. It had to be someone else, but...he did answer as Double D would. Wow I think he also got stronger too, because in 8th grade he couldn't lift for anything. Did he also get taller? Last time I remember he was at my height. Now hes like a head taller than me. I just realized I got to get to school!"

At School

I made it to school just as the bell rings. My first period class was P.E.

I just couldn't stop thinking about how much Double D changed. Its been years since I seen him. As I wandered off in my own little world the teacher told the class that they were going to play a new game that he think they we're going to like.

"Okay people were going to play a game called Capture the Cone. The rules are simple you need to capture the other players cone to gain a point. You can pass the half court line, but once you pass the line the other players can freeze you. Kind of like dodgeball, freeze tag, and capture the flag. You can not move when you have a dodgeball in your hand. You may pivot but nothing else. OK start," the teacher yelled.

You see dodgeballs going all over the place. Some kids got out, but all they have to do to get back in is ten jumping jacks. Some kids tried to get the cone, but they got tagged and now there frozen.

"O crap we started," I said to herself.

"Hey Marie! Watch out," yelled Johnny.

Johnny ran toward me, and let the dodgeball hit him then letting it hit me.

"Wow, thanks Johnny."

"No...problem", as he gasped for air.

"Uh, Johnny did you just…"

"Yes...but anything...for a friend," as he walks off to the side of the gym holding his groin.

"Man Johnny sometimes I just don't understand you," I said.

Five minutes passed and no one has gotten each others cone yet.

"Okay people know one has gotten a point yet, and I'll be damned if they get it first," said the captain.

"Hey Marie!"

"O hey Jimmy. How's it going," I ask?

Since Jimmy usually hangs out with Sarah and no one else back then he's starting to get more social now. He mostly hangs out with Doubl D, and other kids here in school now. Since Jimmy is smart in technology and Double D well...All I know he's into science like stuff too with Jimmy.

"Nothing except Double D's been acting strange today."

"Double D? Really...How strange is he acting?"

"He was almost late for school, and he was attacked by a dog."

"Really...huh that is strange," I said.

Wow he didn't say that I got attacked by the dog. He also didn't mention that I was the reason he was almost late. I think I owe him a thank you for that.

"Marie...you okay?"

"Hmm...yeah. Sorry I was just thinking," I said.

"It's okay. Hey can you keep a secret," he ask.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Double D is in this class. He's just somewhere in the gym," said Jimmy.

"Wait he's in here now?"

"Yeah and I know where its at."

"Really...well since he was acting strange today you think I could talk to him," I suggested.

"That's going to be hard," Jimmy said.

"How come," I asked.

"Well…"

He points where the rope climb is at and at the very top you can see an outline of someone in the rafters.

"That's him! But he's at least thirty feet high!"

"I know I was impressed when he first did that too. Well have fun getting up to him."

"G Thanks Jimmy", I said in a sarcastic way.

"Hey at least I told you. I could've said nothing, or tell Johnny you were about to get nailed in the face," he shot back at me.

"Really...thanks Jimmy."

"No Problem."

I slowly walked over to the rope climb to get ready to climb up it. I was nervous because I only did this one time, and yet I was still nervous back then. Slowly one by one I put my hands on the rope to get ready to go up it. I started to climb up the rope. I kept telling myself don't look down, don't look down, don't look down. At that moment I'm at least ten feet off the ground, but then something just told me to look down.

I don't know what came over me, but now I wasn't nervous. I was really nervous now. I just kept going up the rope, so I didn't have to worry about doing this again. I finally reached the top of the rafters. All of a sudden my hand slipped, and I was about to fall. I don't know why I didn't scream or call for help, but then a hand came in time to grab me from falling.

"HUH! Doub-"

"Shh! Do you want to get in trouble," Double D ask?

He pulls me up into the rafters, so I wouldn't fall.

"Wow...what a view huh Double D," I said.

"Hmm," he responded.

"Um...Double D...you're probably wondering why I'm up here with you," I questioned.

"You're up here because you want to talk to me about why you chased me, thank me for saving you from the dog, how and when I got so fit, and see how I've been doing for the past four years. Am I correct or no?"

"Wow...how did you-?"

"I heard you and Jimmy talking."

"O I was about to say your really smart, but I know you're not insanely...wait what was that last part," I questioned.

"You wanted to know how I've been for the past four years."

"O.K. you are insanely smart. So...how have you been?"

"I...have been doing fine. Just...you know tired today. Since you already know what happened to me today."

"O yeah...sorry about that. I thought you were another jerk just messing with me since you know I'm a 'Kanker' and all."

"It's okay I really don't blame you. At least you gave me a work out," he said with a slight chuckle afterwards.

"Speaking of working out. When did you...you know get fit, and where did you learn to do those moves," I asked wanting to know.

"Umm...well..I kind of...I...I don't want to mention it here. Let's just say I have more time on my hands now than usual."

"O-Okay...I understand. You just don't want to tell me."

"No no...its not that," he studerd.

"O so you're embarrassed or something?"

"No...its complicated," he said.

"Why is it complicated Double D," I asked.

"It's just...well kind of...it's like...you know what? How about this. Come to my house after school, and I'll talk about it okay?"

Right when he said that I was shocked that he's inviting me into his house.

"Uhh..yeah sure I'll come to your house after school."

"Great...because you know I need to talk to someone else besides Jimmy. He's cool and all, but he misses Sarah...badly."

"Sorry to hear that Double D", I said.

"Yeah...but real quick you do realize there's a ladder to get up here, right?"

"God damn it Jimmy I'm gonna kill him," I said frustrated.

"Well lets get down from here before someone sees use up here," Double D said.

After we both got down from the rafters I went to my next period class, and so did Double D. I just can't believe how much he has changed. I just hope he's still the gentleman like he was back then. O well for now I just can't wait to catch up with Double D.

* * *

**Well hope you loved the new and improved chapter! Please leave a comment/question in your review. If you like to PM me please do so. I love talking to you. Thank you for reading, and as always...Peace!**


	2. The Threat

Chapter 2

The Threat

Double D's P.O.V.

After all these years Marie still acts like herself. At least someone stayed the same after what happened with Ed and May. I know for sure this isn't going to be easy for her after I tell her the truth. I'm just trying to think of all the possible theories I have after I tell her. Would she be angry, and then punch me across the face. Will she cry afterwards, or surprisingly be happy with the fact what happened. Well whatever happens I hope it ends well.

As my day could have got any more edgy the toughest, baddest, most gangster looking kid decides to eyes me across the hallway, and start to slowly walk over. This so called gangster is Kevin. As usual he's hangin' out with his group of friends, yet I'm surprised some of them are still friends with him. At that moment the bell ranged, but of course besides being in Algebra 2 right now I'm in the halls alone with Kevin and his friends.

"Hey check it out! Its Double Dweeb. Hows it goin? Wait...shouldn't you be in class right now," Kevin grinned.

"I would be if you, and your so call 'possy' got out of my way. Now if you excuse me," I said.

Kevin puts his hand on my shoulder to keep me from walking away. Then he slightly starts to chuckle.

"Where do you think your going? You ain't movin' from this spot till you hear what I need to say."

"Yeah...and whats that?"

"This," Kevin yelled out loud.

He knees me right in the stomach, so hard I fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Aww what's wrong? It's not like my friends here kicked you while you're down...this time," he started to laugh with the rest of his friends.

"Why not this time Kevin," a kid from the grouped asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked. A certain someone thinks he's bad enough to call himself a bad boy like us. So if he wants to join us he has to beat up this piece of shit right here," as Kevin points to me.

"Why to me and me only Kevin," as I slowly started to stand up.

"Well because…"

Before he ended his sentence he kicks my feet causing me to fall again.

"...he chosed you. Let's just say its payback for what happened 4 years ago", he said.

A few of the kids shuffled apart to make way for the kid who was going to join in there little group. I look up to see none other than Eddy standing in front of me.

"Eddy...you're better than this. You ARE better than this. You ARE not one of them. You are-"

"Shut up", Eddy yelled as he kicked me in my side.

"Agh…*cough* Eddy...please for the love of god don't do this. We use to be friends," I pleaded.

"Well Double D-I mean Dweeb...we use to be friends. Not anymore. Kevin is my friend now," he said.

When he said that I could feel my heart burn, break, and get destroyed by the words he said. I couldn't take it, so I just stood there waiting for what I knew was about to happen.

"AW SHIT! TEACHER! RUN," a kid screamed.

"What the hell?! Find! Yo, Double Dweb see you later! Come on Eddy lets get out of here," screamed Kevin.

"Aight Kevin! Right behind you, man!

As the teacher tried to catch them it didn't work because...well lets just say he had one too many donuts. His name was Mr. Jenkins.

"My god! Mr. Edward are you alright? Here let me help you up," Mr. Jenkins said.

"I don't know anymore Mr. Jenkins. I think I need to go to the office."

"Okay I'll help you get there. Wait never mind that I might have one of my students help you get to the office safely," as we walked near his room.

Right when we got to his room you could tell people was worried what happened to me.

"Miss Kanker please help out Mr. Edward here to the office."

"Yes, Mr. Jenkins," as she walks over to help me get to the office.

"Thank you Miss Kanker," he thanked Marie.

Marie and I started to head down to the office to see if I was alright...physically. I for sure know that my mental state is broken.

"My god Double D...are you alright?"

I just kept walking as she held me with her one shoulder quietly.

"Double D there's something wrong, and I know it. What happened," she asked.

"Hu...Kevin and his gang started to beat me up except it was only two that harmed me badly," I said.

"God he's a dick!...But if he was the one to hurt you. Who was the other one?"

"...Eddy."

"WHAT! No that is wrong! He use to be your friend! Why didn't you fight back at least," she said so confused.

"I'll tell you that after school," I said.

"I can't wait that long. What is the reason for all this?!"

"...The meaning of reason means nothing anymore in this world. Just please wait after school, okay?"

She looked at me like she didn't want to know everything, but I could tell she needed to know what happened. For now I'm glad to be alive right now.

"...Okay," she said softly but in a rough way too.

"Thank you," I said as I entered the office.

"Bye Double D."

"Bye Marie."

After School

Marie's P.O.V.

Well I checked the office, and Double D wasn't there. So I assumed he's at his house right now. I mean he said right after school, and well it's after school now. What keeps bothering me is that Double D was about to get beaten by his closest friend Eddy. I could be messed up here and there, but beating my best friend...now that's just messed up.

I started to walk to Double D's house to see how he's doing, and to see I guess the truth between what happened at the night. What's truly bothering me is why and how did May even get to Ed's house in the first place, but at that moment I heard a loud bang noise around the corner towards the Cul-de-Sac. Before I could think I hopped the fence just in case I ran into someone I don't like.

"Hahaha that was fun! Yo Eddy hold my bat," as Kevin gives him his bat.

"Aight Kevin. Yo Kevin that was awesome how you destroyed that mailbox, but…"

"But what huh!"

"I feel like we should jump someone," Eddy suggested.

"Huh I like how you think...maybe you can become one of us after all," Kevin added following with a grin.

I couldn't believe Eddy is thinking this. I remember when he just wanted to gain some money just to get those stupid jawbreakers. I decided to fall them behind the fence, so they wouldn't see me.

"How does that sound to you guys," Kevin asked.

"Yeah man I like the sound of that," one of the kids said.

"Dude great idea," another kid said.

"That's all good and all, but…"

"But what Kyle," Kevin stopped in his tracks.

"Who we gonna jump tho?"

"Hmm…," mumbled Kevin.

"How about Double Dweeb? He might be still walkin' from school to his house," Eddy said.

"You know what...that's not half bad. Yeah and you'll be leading it. How does that sound, huh," said Kevin.

"That would be awesome! Thanks Kev."

"Heh no problem Eddy."

"HUH no," I said out loud.

Kevins group just stopped in there tracks, and looked around to see who said that.

"Hey! Who the hell said that," Kevin yelled.

One of Kevins homies looked towards my way, and saw me looking through the fence.

"AW SH**! Someone is watchin' us through the fence," he screamed.

They all looked towards the fence, and saw me behind the fence.

"HAHA! Check it out. Its one of the Kanker sisters. Since I know it isn't Lee it must be Marie, right?" Hey Eddy! It might not be Double Dweb, but will this do," Kevin asked as he punches his one fist into his other hand.

"O yeah she will," as he cracked his knuckles.

They started to hop the fence. Since there was one too many of them I decided to run. One by one they all got over the fence, and started to chase me. Since Kevin was the leader of the group he decided not to chase me, but the other four did.

"Yo Eddy, Kyle, Nick, Louis! Go after her! I'll be at the hangout! I need to talk to you know who," Kevin yelled.

They all agreed and kept on chasing me. As I kept running there was a fence in my way. I vaulted over it with both my hands, and used the fence to gain more speed. Eddy kicked off the corner of the fence to get over. Kyle and Nick climbed the fence. Louis slid underneath the fence that had a hole in it, and kept on running in the process. We're now running down the street of the Cul-de-Sac.

A car pulls out of the driveway and stops, so it wouldn't hit me. I Slid over the hood of the car. Eddy jumped over the hood of the car. Kyle and Nick went around the car. Louis rolled off the hood of the car. I went around one of the houses, so I could get a chance to ambush them. They were right behind me. At that moment I saw some trash cans, so I tipped them over, and tripped all of them. Then I kept running afterwards.

I saw there was a barn at back of the house, so I ran inside to get them there. I climbed up one of the ladders to get the jump on them. I hid behind one of the bails of hay, so they wouldn't see me at first. They came running in the barn to find me.

"Where the hell is she," Eddy asked.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be looking around like an idiot now would I," Louis shot back towards Eddy.

"Hey watch it homie," Eddy said oissed off.

"Yeah what are you gonna do?! Hurt me! That's not what homies do homie," he said with sarcasm.

I was about to ambush them, but something unexpected happened.

"Hey!"

Everyone in the room stopped, and stared at the unknowned person. He was wearing a black hoodie with a black bandana with a white skull in the middle of it around his mouth, so we couldn't see his whole face. He was also wearing white, loose sweatpants with white fingerless gloves.

Everyone just looked at him, then started to laugh.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be," Kyle said as laughing.

"Look this isn't Halloween. Go back to trick or treating kid," Nick said.

Louis started to walk over to him.

"Look...you don't need to know why, or what were doing. So just get out of here okay," as he puts his hand on the mystery persons shoulders.

He looks that he's touching him, so he grabbed it then twisted it one way then twisted it the other way causing Louis to flip to the ground.

"YO! UNCOOL NINJA DUDE," Kyle screamed.

"Kyle! Nick! Get him," Eddy said.

They both ran towards the mystery person. First person to throw the punch was Kyle. The mystery person stopped the punch by grabbing it in mid-punch. He spins him around causing Nick to punch Kyle in the chest. He then kicks Kyle forward towards Nick causing them to fall on the ground.

"Yo fuck this I'm out of here," Kyle yelled as he ran out of the barn.

"Same here man," Nick said following behind Kyle.

"You guys are just cowards! I'll handle him myself," said Eddy.

"You know you can't win," said the mystery person.

"Bullshit! I can take you with one hand behind my back," Eddy yelled as he slowly walked around the mystery person.

Eddy goes for a forward kick, but he catches it, and throws it back to him. Eddy gains stability, and goes for a punch. The mystery person blocks it from hitting, him and punches him right under his arm. Eddy then falls over in shock and pain...surprisingly. Eddy can't move at all. It seems he's paralyzed, or knocked out somehow.

"Come out Marie everything is alright," the mystery person said to her hoping she would respond.

"How does he know my name," I whispered to myself.

I start to stand from where I was.

"Aw there you are. Now...how about that talk now...hmm?"

"What...wait a sec...Double D," I said confused and shocked.

"Yup...so now lets head back to my house and I'll explain everything," Double D said.

At that moment Louis gained consciousness.

"You little prick. I'm going to hurt you whoever you are," he said to himself as he grabs his bat.

He started to run towards Double D with the bat, and then swings at him.

I gasped, "DOUBLE D WATCH OUT!"

Before he knew it a bat was heading towards him. He stopped the first impact with his forearm, but the second one hit him in the stomach. He groans from the last impact, and tries to deflect the last one by bring his other forearm in a upward position stopping the impact from hitting his head. Double D is now knocked out.

"NO," I yelled angry.

I then jump down on top of Louis with a punch. I got him pinned down on the ground, so I could lay another punch or two on him. I hit him so hard he got knocked out, and started to bleed.

"Take that asshole!"

"Ah...my head," Double D said as he slowly sat up.

"Double D," I said realizing as he gained consciousness.

I ran up towards him to see if he was alright.

"Are you okay," I asked Double D.

"Besides bruised up arms possibly broken, maybe a cracked rib, and semi-blunt force against my head. I had worst to be honest. I just need help getting up, and getting to my house."

"Okay good...I guess."

I slowly got him up, so I could hold him up against my shoulders.

"Nhmn thanks. To think I thought I would get more used to that at least," he said as we started to walk out of the barn.

"Hey! Why is Kanker sister, and stranger to Rolf in son of shepherds barn! And why is there people passed out in Rolf's barn," Rolf said confused and angry.

"Its alright Rolf...just make sure you call the police," Double D said.

"Double D Ed-Boy?! How has been life, yes?"

Double tried to laugh a little, but then started to cough.

"Same old Rolf. Hasn't figured out how to use English correctly, yet. Nice to see you again Rolf."

"Well Rolf if you don't mind I'm gonna get Double D here home," I said.

"Yes, of course you do that as I call the police about these hooligans. Hope to see you at school right Double D Ed-Boy," he asked.

"Yeah hope to see you there too Rolf. Bye now," Double D said.

"Come on Double D let's get you home."

* * *

**Well talk about crazy events huh?! Please leave a comment/question in your review. If you want to PM me go ahead I would love to talk. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed a fantastic chapter of Secrets Unravels...Peace!**


	3. Reasons Almost Explained

Marie's P.O.V

We were almost at Double D's House. He stayed quiet the whole time as we walked to his house. Okay I can't take it I have to ask him...how can he do all of those moves? Why doesn't he show it in public? Why is he saving me and me only? I have to know.

"Okay I have to know...how do you know this stuff?"

"Hehe just wait...my house is right here," Double D said.

"Finally! I can't wait anymore." I said.

"Just relax Marie...all your questions will be answered."

He unlocks his door and we slowly walk in.

"Set me down right here on the couch," he said as I slowly sat him down on the couch.

"Thanks," then relaxes once he felt his body on the nice, soft couch.

I sat down right next to him as he relaxed. I waited quietly as he started to take of his shoes, and what not. I started to tap my fingers like a wave on the arm of the couch.

"I'll be right back," Double D said as he got up, and went to his room upstairs.

"Need help getting up there," I asked.

"I'm fine Marie. I'll be back down in a few minutes," he said making his way up stairs.

Once he disappeared up the steps in the distance I could hear his door close. I sat on the couch impaction letting all my thoughts run through my head. Trying to figure out what the hell he's been doing all these years. Where did he learn this stuff? Why What who where when?! That's it...I'm going to his room, and I am going to figure out all of this.

I got off the couch, and I made my way to the staircase. I crept my way up the staircase trying not to make a sound. After 10 steps I made it to the second floor. I looked down the hallway trying to find out which room is his. I walk down to find which one it is, and then I see his room has been labeled on his door. It said "Edward" on his door.

I slowly brought my hand up to the doorknob, and I slowly opened the door only to make a crack in between the door and door frame. I stopped the moment I could see him on his bed. He just started to take off the hoodie. He was wearing a black under armor shirt. He then took off the black gauntlets and gloves. He threw them to the side of his bed.

I thought to myself, "He just looks like his usual self. Well except the orange under armour shirt. That's new, but he looks the same."

He then crosses his arms as he grabs the bottom of shirt, and then he takes off his shirt. What I didn't expect was to see his body. I could see Edd started to get a six pack….But...But Edd is...Edd! He's supposed to be nerdy, and weak! Not nerdy and very fit...But I do have to say...He does kind of look hot.

What am I saying I'm over him...It's been years since I had a crush on him. Whatever...Still doesn't make sense. He then walks over to his closet, and pulled out purple camo cargo pants. Along with that a orange long sleeve shirt. He sets it on his bed, and then he goes back to his closet, but I couldn't see him anymore.

"Where did you go," I whispered to myself. I would've open the door anymore, but I didn't want to risk being seen. All of a sudden I heard something dimly down stairs in the basement. I shot my head quickly to look down stairs just in case. Then I thought to myself, "Wait...When did Double D get a basement?" I looked back through the doorway to see if I could see him again.

What I didn't expect was to see him leaning in the doorway looking at me with his arms crossed and a grin.

"You like what you see," he asked me as he stayed in his position.

I freaked, "What?! No! I just got up here to see if you were alright!"

He chuckles a little, "Relax I was just joking," he said walking out of his room, and looked down stairs to hear what happened. He looked a little worried, but afterwards calm.

"Is everything alright Double D," I asked wondering what was wrong.

"I'll show you when I get my clothes on," he said walking back into his room. He puts his tight orange long sleeved shirt. His sleeves stopped right after his elbows. He walks over to the door.

"I would like to close this if that's alright with you," he said leaving me in the hallway.

"O right my bad," then afterwards I heard the same noise, but a little more louder than before. It came from the basement yet again. Well since he's getting dress I'm just going to see for myself. I went down stairs, and I looked around to see where the sound was coming from. The sound then went off again, but louder as I got closer.

I quickly snapped my head at the direction to see where it came from. All I saw was a huge door with all of these locks on it that looked very complicated. I couldn't understand at all from how it looks with all of these buttons, slides, and chains.

I slowly made my way to the menacing door to only get a really loud bang. From the other side it made a small indent showing something was in there.

"I said we would come down here together..," Double D said behind me without me knowing.

I turned around to see that Double D was right behind me. I didn't know what to say because I was shocked.

"I just wanted to see what it was okay! And how come you're sneaking around your own house?!"

"Relax Marie okay...Now just come with me, and we can talk this over," he started to walk over to his living room, but then I stopped him be grabbing his hand.

"No I want to know what's down there," I look at him serious.

"Too dangerous," he tired to walk away, but I was still latched on to him.

"No! I want to see what's down there! And you're going to tell me everything down there," I demanded.

He looked at me knowing he wouldn't be able to convince me otherwise. He sighs in defeat, "Fine…"

After I let go of his wrist I smile knowing I can always beat Double D in any challenge. Double D walks over to the basement door, and unlock all of the locks on the door. Once he finished unlocking the door a loud noise came from the door once it opened.

"Don't worry that's the air decompress locks going on. All in all it's safe to go down now."

He takes a side step away from the door.

"Ladies first," he gestured towards the door for me to go first.

"Hmm, and still a gentlemen too after all of these years," then I made my way down stairs. He followed behind, and closed the door in the process.

We make our way down stair as the anticipation is now rising each time I take a step closer and closer to the bottom.

"Well...here it is," Double D said as we made it to the bottom step.

From where I was standing I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This is an amazing sight...ever.

* * *

**I am terribly sorry for the long wait for this update. I felt like until I could improve a little I would post another chapter of this. Trust me I love writing stories for all my fans/friends! So please leave a comment/question in your review. If you would like to PM me I would gladly PM you back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and many more to come! As I leave...Peace!**


	4. An amazing sight

Chapter 4

An amazing sight

Double D's P.O.V

It was fantastic seeing the look on her face at the sight of my virtual training gym that my dad and I have been working on for the past 3 years. What Marie and I are looking at is what looks like a rain forest on top of a cliff side. Everywhere you look there's trees, a waterfall in the distance, big leaves, and many different types of plants.

"D-Double D...This is amazing...and beautiful…" She said totally amazed of what she is seeing. "How did you do all this?"

I chuckle, "I'll show you, but first," I took a few steps forward onto the edge of the cliff side. I turn around, and took my hand out towards her, "Do you trust me?" Then I grinned at her.

"What..?" She said confused looking at me hand.

"Do you trust me?" I stook my hand out a little closer towards her.

She nodded, and lightly grasped my hand. Once she did so, I leaned back bringing her along with me, and went off "the cliff side."

"What the heck are you doing!? Are you insane!?" She yelled as we were falling off the "side of the cliff."

"Hold on," I yelled as I was calm the whole time.

She got closer to me, and hugged me as tight as she could as we were free falling. She tighten her eyes shut not wanting to see when we hit the ground.

"Alright...Computer stop simulation." I said out loud.

*Simulation Offline* A voice went off in the simulation room.

The forest projection started to fade off, and everything started to turn into a white like training area. The area use to be a basement, but it extended even more as my dad and I worked on it.

At that moment we hit the ground only to make it look like we tripped. Not falling off of a high cliff side. Marie looks up at me as I look down at her too.

"I said to trust me," I smiled at her afterwards.

She sits up, and punches me in my right shoulder making me chuckle a little afterwards.

"What the hell was that all about Double D?!" She said sitting, and looking at me as I rubbed my shoulder.

"A simulation...All of that actually wasn't there. It was all of an illusion. It only made it look like we were falling off of a five thousand foot cliff."

She looked at me like she was still confused, but with amazement trailing right behind. After a few seconds I stood up to my feet, and I reached my hand down to her. To help her out of course. She looks at my hand, swiped it away with her hand, and stood up by herself.

"So this is basically the future of training rooms, or work out rooms," I said walking around showing it's very futuristic.

Out of no-where Marie just blurted out with anger, "I can't take it! What happened on that night?!"

I stop in my place, and I just frozen up. I slowly turned around to look at her, and I just looked at her. Her eyes slightly widen to realize what she has just said.

"Double D I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No Marie...It's okay. I understand your outburst of anger, and contained feelings...I wouldn't keep you in shock much more...Please sit down on the ground," I said calmly slowly going down to sit down monk style.

She nods her head, and she sits down on the ground with me right in front of me.

I inhaled deeply, and then I said, "It started on a cold night back 4 years ago when we were about to become 9th graders in high school.

*Flashback*

Normal P.O.V

Ed, Edd and Eddy just came back from another failed attempt of scamming the Cul-de-sac...again. The Ed crew had stains, scratch marks, and messed up clothing. Ed unlocked the door to his house, and went in. Following behind was Edd and Eddy.

"I can't believe it! I knew that scam would work for sure this time! I knew it," Eddy yelled at himself as he entered the house slamming the door behind.

"Calm down Eddy...We thought it what've worked, but it didn't. We'll just try again tomorrow," Double D said turning around and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"No," Eddy swipes Double D's hand away, "We have 2 weeks of summer left, and I want to make money fast. Do you understand me sock head?!"

"...Yes Eddy I understand."

"Good...I'm gonna get changed, and then I'll plan out the next scam," Eddy said walking towards the bathroom in Ed's house, and shut it behind.

"I'm gonna go to my room for a little while Double D," Ed said going to the basement to his room.

Edd signed as he sat down on Ed's couch leaning back. He closes his eyes trying to relax. What seemed to be like hours it was only a few minutes when Eddy came back.

"I got it! I know how we're gonna scam the Cul-de-sac this time!"

"No," Edd said serious like as he was still in the same position as before.

"Huh...What did you just say?"

"No," Edd said standing up,"I'm sick of your scams that doesn't even work out at the end."

"Wha-...What!? You can't be serious," Eddy said getting closer to Edd.

"I am SERIOUS Eddy! Every. Last. Word. Of it!"

"O like you have anything to do that is important!"

"In a matter of fact I do," Edd said towards Eddy angrily,"School, learning, housework, homework. How about the future!"

"O really the future," Eddy said more mad than ever,"Do you know what? I can read your future," he picks up a glass of water that was on the coffee table,"It involves having glass in your face," then Eddy furiously throws the glass of water at Edd only to miss, and hit the wall behind him. Edd looked behind himself just to see a chip in the wall, and broken glass. Once he turned back to look at Eddy he was in the process of tackling him sending Edd to the ground.

After a few minutes of rolling around on the ground wrestling each other trying to hurt one another. One of the smoke alarms started to go off alerting everyone in the house that there is a fire. Edd and Eddy got up, and headed out of the house as fast as they could along with Sarah and Jimmy.

You could start to see smoke coming out of the house as fire could now be visible.

"Wait a second! Where's Ed," Edd said looking around trying to see if he made it out.

"O no don't tell me he's still inside," Eddy said more worried than angry now.

Edd started to run towards the house as the fire department got to the house, but only to stop him as an explosion went off setting the whole house in a roar of flames. Edd covered his eyes with his forearm to keep some of the ash going into his face. In the background there might've been screaming at the time from Sarah, but Edd couldn't hear anything right now. He stood there as the fire just got bigger and bigger as the firemen tried to get the hoes on to get rid of the fire.

After what felt like hours a firemen picked Edd up, and away from the house fire.

Edd P.O.V

Marie was looking at me with a look that I can never explain how much it hurt her to hear the story I just told. She brought her knees closer to her chest as she was unease about the story.

"That is what happened to Ed...After that Eddy and I never had a nice conversation, and Sarah never was the same," I said with my elbow on my right knee, and my other knee extended out as I looked at her.

"And...How was May involved," she said with a sad tone in her voice.

"We found out from the fire department that May was in the basement with Ed...No need to say more?"

She shook her head as tears started to form on the back of her eyes, and then she covered her face with her knees. Of course so I wouldn't have to watch her cry. I felt sad for her as it was already hard to tell her how May died along with Ed.

So I decided to get along beside her, and I wrapped my one arm around her to convert her. She slowly rose her head to look at me wrapping my arm around her. She then leaned her weight towards me hugging me, and digging her face into my chest crying. I leaned against the wall, so she wouldn't fall on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her even tighter just to convert her.

"Double D," she said looking up at me.

"Yes, Marie," I said looking down at her as she kept on quietly sobbing.

"Don't tell anyone about this moment that is happening right now."

I chuckled a little,"To whom," I said smiling down at her.

She smiled back up to me as she wiped away some tears away from her face. She then started to look at me as she slowly got up a little still in my arms. At that moment I started to look at her eyes as she did the same. Our breathing started to get a little heavy as we got closer to each other. She started to bite her lip as our faces started to get closer with one another. Right when we were about to kiss someone started to come downstairs. When he got to the bottom step he could see what was going on down here.

"Eddward," he said calmly putting his hands behind his back slowly walking towards us.

"O no," I said as Marie and I looked up at him.

"O no? Who is he Double D?"

"Let's just cut it short, and well," I let go of Marie, and I walked up to the man.

"Eddward…"

"...Father," I said extending my hand for a handshake. Marie got up from the floor, and got behind me.

"This is your dad," she whispered into my ear.

"Yeah...And he's already in a bad mood."


	5. The Secret Project

Chapter 5

The Secret Project

Edd P.O.V

"Well how can you tell he's in a bad mood," Marie asked standing behind me.

"Usually he would shake my hand, and well he has even looked it at. So he's angry," I said looking over my shoulder, and then looked back at my dad.

"Son..? I'm not angry," my father said with his hands behind his back.

"Really," I looked over my shoulder at Marie, "This is very new Marie," then I looked right back at my dad.

"Son...Do you trust Marie?"

"Excuse me sir?"

"Do you trust Marie with a secret," my father said walking up to me.

"Wait sir. Are you saying you want to trust her with the secret project?"

"Son can I talk to you over there alone," my father said laying his hand on my shoulder.

"Um-yes sir," then my father and I walked away from Marie to talk alone real quick.

Marie P.O.V.

I stood where I was at watching Double D, and his father talking about who know what. My guess is that they're deciding if to trust me, or not. I don't understand I already know about this "virtual area thing."

I looked around the big room as it kind of started to hurt my eyes from how bright the walls are. At the far end of the room there was a red curtain covering something. I looked over at Double D and his father still talking about whatever they were talking about. I looked back at the curtains, and I slowly started to walk towards it.

I looked over my shoulder just to make sure they were still talking to each other. I kept on walking towards the object in curiosity. After a few second of walking; I finally got to the curtains that had something underneath. I felt excited as I brought up my hand towards the curtain.

Double D's P.O.V

After my father, and I stopped talking; I looked over to where Marie was standing at to see she was at the curtains at the other side of the room.

"Marie! Don't," I yelled running towards her.

Before I knew it she grabbed onto the curtains, and pulled down making the curtain drop. Her face turned from happy to complete shock. She backed up from the sight of 14 shock white human like robots right in front of her. There was 7 robots that looked like an average fit, and sized man. The other 7 is average fit, and sized women.

All the girls had similar face features, body features, height features, but different eye color. The boy robots were all 5'10, a little more bulky, different eye color, and was restrained against the wall.

"Marie! Back away from those things," I yelled again as I was almost right next to her. She didn't listen, and she decided to try poking at one of them. She laid her hand on the side of one of the boy robot's cheek. It eyes snapped right open revealing it had ocean blue eye coloring, What Marie didn't know is that exact robot wasn't strapped down, or had any chain holding it down.

"Watch out," I grabbed Marie, and I pushed her out of the way. The robot brought up its leg, and kicked me in the chest, sending me 5 feet back on the ground.

"Eddward!"

The robot unhooked itself from the charging unit, and launched itself towards me.

"Dad! Press the emergency button," I yelled rolling to my side away from the robot landing on me.

He nodded his head, and quickly ran towards the control panels near the staircase. The robot looked over at me, and stood up. He walked over to me, picked me up from the ground, and held me in his hands a few feet off of the ground.

I looked at his head to see his serial number that was across his forehead, and it read, "M-A.I.U 13" in glowing letters.

"M-A.I.U 13! Stand down," I commanded as I shook myself in the air trying to break his hands free from my shirt.

In a calm male like voice it says, "Access denied Mr. Eddward."

I then brought up my arm, and I started to elbow its head straight down a few times. It brought me up close for a head-butt. I used my arm to deflect the head-butt from hitting me.

"Double D! Don't worry; I can handle this," Marie said pulling something out from her pocket, and clicking the button to it. It reveals a damascus switchblade. She started to run towards the robot, and readied her blade to stab it into it.

"No Marie! It's-"

She stabbed her knife into the back of the robot only for it to bend in 4 different places. She took it out from its back, and she looked at it.

"Man that was my favorite knife."

"-useless against knives…"

The robot looked at me, then looked at Marie's knife, and then back towards me.

"Throw the knife away from it Marie," I said trying to get out from its majorly strong grip.

Marie backed up, and threw the knife far away from the robot. The robot just dropped me to the side, and dove towards knife as it was still in mid air. At that moment my father got to the control panel of the room, and flipped up the guard to the emergency button.

The robot caught the knife, and rolled against the floor stopping itself from going any farther. It laid it on the ground, and stepped on it straightening out the blade again. It flipped the knife around, and leaped right towards me from a far distance.

"Double D," Marie yelled running towards me.

At that moment my father quickly pressed the button as the robot was in mid air. It got deactivated in mid air as it was about to fall on me.

"Marie watch out," I yelled jumping out of the way of the robot's way, and tackled Marie from coming any farther. Marie and I rolled on the floor away from the dead weight robot, and then we stopped after we heard a crash against the ground.

I let go of Marie as she looked over to the non workable robot now.

"O god," I stopped to catch my breath, "That could've been worse…"

Marie laid her head onto my chest as she too was out of breath. I felt her tightening her grip around my stomach. I looked down at her to see if she was okay.

I chuckled from the sight of her hugging for some reason. To think four years ago; I didn't want to be around her...Now she's hanging onto me, and I don't even care.

She looked up to see me looking at her. She started to blush from looking down at her. She coughed, looked away, and then got off of me.

"Um yeah thanks Double D," she said looking around the place.

"Uh right you're welcome Marie," I said sitting up.

"What the hell is wrong with this burly like child," my father said walking towards us now more angry than ever.

"Whoa dad," I said standing up, "What on earth is up with the foul language towards a young individual like me and you," I said walking up to my dad.

Marie stood very confused, and walked right beside me.

"I have all rights to my "foul wards" when she is toying with my project-"

"OUR...project father," I corrected him.

"Edward you know I don't like being corrected."

"Well you know what father get use to it for the next year. After that I'm getting a job after school is over that fits my field of knowledge, and I'm moving out."

"You know that I need you for this project son! Only you, the company we're working with, and I only know about this...This could save many lives, and you know it..!"

"...Fine...But when it is over I'm out...Got it?"

"Understandable son...Continue with what you were doing...Make sure to do some training too...I'm going to take 13 for inspection," my father said walking towards the robot, and stood right next to it. A platform started to go down as my father and robot was on. After a few minutes they were gone.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but I hope this'll make up for it. Please leave a comment/question in your review. Favorite/Follow this story for many more chapter to come. Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed this exciting chapter, and many more to come. As usual...Peace!**


	6. Deadly Chances

Chapter 6

Deadly Chances

Double D P.O.V

I looked away from the spot that my father and android was at, and I looked at Marie.

"Please tell me why you touched the android after I specifically said, 'Don't touch it..' Yet you didn't care," I said rubbing my eyes with my thumb and index fingers afterwards.

"It looked like it was a human being," Marie said, "They ALL...Looked like they were human beings...And yet those things are robots...How is that possible Double D?"

I breathed in deeply, and I closed my eyes. I tried to gather a thought, or an idea of how to explain this to her.

"Double D."

I didn't answer her even though I clearly heard her.

"Edd," Marie demanded stomping her foot down.

I sighed, "Alright Marie...Alright...Four years ago my dad got a contract from a military company to build a secret weapon...He denied their contract, and went up with another company...What he didn't know that the company he signed up with is part of the government...He had a choice to make either androids, which he did, or a different type of weapons…"

"Wow," Marie said, "So you're saying your dad...Is the future creator of these...these things?"

"Well these things are actually 'androids' or AIU," I said getting myself in a teaching mood.

"AIU? The hell is that?"

"An AIU is known as 'Artificial intelligence Unit' meaning these things think like a computer, but they look like us."

"But why make them look like us," Marie asked a little creeped out looking at the other 13 androids.

"My father designed them; I had no say in on his project. I'm technically only the trainer."

"Trainer? What the heck you training them to do? Learn," Marie said jokingly.

"No I implement my fighting knowledge into them, and then they'll adapt to it making them adaptable learning androids. So then-"

"I get it. Robots that can fight really good," Marie said interrupting me.

"Fight really 'well' Marie," I corrected her.

"Right," she said crossing her arms, and looking at the androids again.

I lay my hand onto her shoulder trying to make her feel better.

"Don't worry...They should be off right now."

"Should be," she questioned me as she looked over her shoulder to me.

"Well...All you have to do is say a few words, and they'll activate on command," I answered her swiftly.

"O yeah...And what are those 'few words' of yours?"

"Easy," I grinned at the thought of my next actions,"Androids 1-14 activate. Password: 13-1-18-9-5."

"Double D," she said looking over at the androids worried and angry.

They all had theirs heads bobbing down, but then they all rose at the same time. Then in unison all their eyes opened up showing they each have different colored eyes.

"Double D what are you doing? Have you gone crazy!?"

I quietly chuckled, "No need to be frantic Marie. They have restrains on them," I walked over back and forth between all 13 of them.

"They do look...Unique in their own sort of way I guess," Marie said easing up a little as she walked right next to me.

"I know right...They all have different distinctions for their own body models, but there is one thing that my father and I can't figure out. They have the ability to learn, and adapt faster than a regular human being...But they can't adapt from each other. We did so many trials, but as much as we trained them in their own specific fighting style they still can't learn from another android."

"English Double D, English," Marie said joking around.

"They can learn from us, but not each other," I said shortening my explanation.

"See was that so hard to explain the second time than the first?

"No, but it makes me feel smart every time I use a good vocabulary paragraph than people at school," I said shrugging my shoulders and smiling, "Androids 1-14 Deactivate."

All theirs eyes closed, and let their heads dangle at the same time.

"So that's the big 'secret project' that you, and your dad have been working for," Marie said bumping her elbow against my arm.

"Yeah pretty much," I said smiling, and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well it's only 5 p.m. Want to...I don't know watch a movie, or get something to eat somewhere?"

"Really..? Uh-um sure why not," I said actually a little excited, "We have a home theater in one of the rooms in the house. Just want to make some popcorn, and you pick out a movie?"

"Sounds good to me Double D...Where's the movies at," Marie asked walking towards the staircase in the distance.

"They should be in the home theater. I'll just take you there," I said walking beside her, "Oh and sorry about your knife. I'll get you a new one."

"No-No. It's okay Double D. I can always get another one," Marie shrugging her shoulders, and walking up onto the first step of the stairs.

"Marie," I said grabbing her wrist.

Marie looked down at me confused, and kind of surprised. She didn't know why I stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Please promise me this...Don't tell anyone about this at all...Okay?"

She obviously knew she wasn't going to tell, so she of course was going to keep it a secret.

"Right of course Double D. Secret is safe with me," she said smiling. She looks down to see I'm grabbing her by her wrist, "Um Double D...My wrist?"

I look down to see I'm holding onto her wrist. My eyes went wide for a few seconds, and I let go of her.

I nervously, "R-Right Marie. Sorry about that," I smiled nervous like.

"Let's watch that movie now Double D," Marie said grabbing onto the staircase railing, and walked up the stairs.

"R-Right," I said walking up behind her.

As Marie went through the doorway of the basement doors; I stopped to hear machinery clashing against together, and a blowtorch hitting metal. I knew my dad was fixing M-A.I.U 13. I just don't understand why he likes this specific android out of the other 13. Well whatever the reason is; I just hope he doesn't go over board on this one. After a few seconds later I started to walk back upstairs, and I closed the door behind me.

After a few minutes I made my way towards the home theater. Marie was looking for popcorn through the cabinets.

"Hey where would your popcorn be at?"

"Middle top shelf in the cabinet you're looking in," I answered her as I made my way towards the home theater.

"Thanks," she found the popcorn, opened it up, and put it right into the microwave for the appropriate time to cook it for.

When the popcorn was done being popped up Marie grabbed a popcorn bowl, and poured out the popcorn into the bowl.

I walked into the kitchen, "Hey I have a few movies that I think you'll like. Just follow me to the home theater room," I gestured her to the room.

She got the popcorn, and walked into the room only to be amazed at the home theater. We had a white screen, and leather reclining chairs.

"Well what do you think Marie? Nice or what?"

"Wow Double D...Where did you get the money to do all of this? Wait...nevermind I figured it out," Marie said feeling a little stupid.

"Well I know you like scary movies, so I went around and found a few. You can choice any of the if you want to," I mentioned as I walked over to grab the projector's remote.

"Really," Marie asked confused, "How did you know scary movies it my favorite?"

"Well back when we were just young kids; I remember you mentioning about a scary movie you wanted to see it badly after you captured me, Ed, and Eddy."

"Wow you...remember all those years ago?"

"Well once it's in my head; I can't forget," I smiled as I shrugged my shoulders.

A smile showed up on her as she looked up at me. I rubbed my arm as I was a little cold looking down at her.

"We-we should watch a movie now," I mentioned as I turned around, and turned on the projector to the white screen.

"Right," she said looking through the scary movies my dad and I had.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna get a hoodie. It's always cold in this room," I said as I left the room, and headed upstairs to my room.

"Alright I'll be right here," Marie said sitting in one of the leather chairs.

I headed upstairs into my room, and grabbed a casual purple luxury buckle hoodie. I zipped up my hood, and I walked down stairs. All of a sudden I saw car lights shining through the front window door. I opened the door to see why there was a parked purple van with flames and a water drop on the side painted.

"Wait a second that's the van...Ed, Eddy and I found at the junkyard. Oh shit," I said scared out of my mind.

Marie walked through the front door behind me.

"Is everything alright Double D," she asked as she stood right next to me.

The side of the van opened up as guys in dark clothing, bandana mask, and beanies was revealed.

"Inside now," I yelled as I ran back inside with Marie on my side.

All of a sudden they revealed they had shotguns, submachine guns, and handguns. The driver drove by the house, and they started to shoot at my house. I wrapped my arms around Marie, and we dropped down into the kitchen. Bullets started go through the windows, and walls of the house as ruble hit the ground.

The car drove around the Cul-de-Sac, and went for another drive-by. Two guys came out of the van with Vendetta mask, and headed towards my house.

"Shit who are these guys," Marie whispered so they wouldn't find where we were at.

"Remember the van we found at the junkyard when I was still friends with Eddy, and Ed? Well the same van is out there right now," I whispered back to her.

I slightly looked out the kitchen window to see those Vendetta mask guys coming to the front door. I ducked back down as fast as I could.

"Well," Marie whispered wondering what I saw.

"Dudes in freaky masks is walking up to the front door."

"What do we do?"

"Give me a few to think," I said looking around the place.

The dudes in the masks opened the door, and walked right in. When they talked it sounded like they were scrambling their voices with voice changers.

"Any sign of that nerd, and girlfriend of his," one of the guys said in a deep terrorist like voice.

"Nah man. Not yet," the other answered in a static robot voice. They took a right into the home theater room.

"Double D hurry up," Marie whispered worried.

"I got it," I whispered grabbing a piece of glass.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see Marie," I let go of Marie, and walked behind the island hiding. I threw the glass at the front door smashing on impact.

"What was that," the person with the terrorist like voice person said walking to the front door.

"I don't know let's check it out," the static robot voice person answered following behind.

When they were beside each other; I quietly crouched walked up behind them. They were looking around the front yard.

"Soooo...What the hell was that then," the person with the static robot voice asked.

"I don't kn-ugh!"

At that moment I grabbed both of their heads, and smashed them together knocking them out. They fell to the ground unconscious. I took both of their mask to reveal it was Nick and Kyle from the barn at Rolf's place? I thought they got arrested, but they're here right now. I looked up to see the van spinning out of the Cul-de-Sac, and went of into the distance.

A few moments later cops showed up into the neighbourhood. Police officers came to my door, and arrested Nick and Kyle.

"Are you alright kids," Officer Tianta asked as he had a note pad.

"I'm fine, and so is my friend," I said beside her as we had blankets around each other.

"Do you know why this happened tonight," Tianta asked.

"No officer. I have no clue, but I remember the car. Purple van with hot rod flames, and a drop of water painted on the side."

Tianta wrote the description of the van in his note pad, and afterwards put it away in his pocket.

"Alright we'll catch the people who done this as fast as we can. For now get some rest you love birds," Tianta chuckled as he walked away.

Marie and I blushed when he said that. We looked at each other, and then we looked away from each other.

After a few minutes of interviewing neighbors the police officers left, and went back to look around the township.

"Damn...What a night huh Double D," Marie said walking inside the house.

"Y-Yeah…" I walked into my house, and locked the door with 3 other locks, "One hell of a night," I whispered to myself walking away from the door.

"Well we do have school tomorrow...I guess I'll go home now," she said putting her hands into her hoodie pockets.

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa...After tonight maybe you should…" I stopped for a moment really thinking this through, "...Really spend the night here," I said kind of nervous.

She was surprised when she heard me ask that she spend the night here, but then a little glee shined up into her face after a few seconds of thinking.

"R-Really Double D? Do you honestly mean that," she smiled afterwards.

I grinded, "Why not...I don't see why you-oof."

At that moment Marie hugged me with a lot of joy, and then tightened afterwards.

"Umm uhh…" I cleared my throat, "You're welcome Marie."

She wrapped her arms around the back of my neck, and she kissed my cheek. She then let go of me, and she backed up to look at me realizing what she just did.

"Sorry, I don't know why I did that Double D. I-It was the heat of the moment. I-I-I-"

"It's okay Marie," I said surprised, and laid my hand where she kissed me at, "You can use my bed...I'll sleep on the couch. I'm gonna use the restroom real quick," I walked towards the downstairs bathroom.

"Al-Alright Double D...I'll be upstairs," Marie said walking upstairs, and into my room.

I went into the bathroom, and I turned on the sink. I splashed some water into my face, and I looked at myself into the mirror as water dripped down off of my face.

"Am I…Am I falling for Marie?"

I thought about this as hard as I could before I left the bathroom. I kept on looking at myself into the mirror thinking. After I left the bathroom I finally decided how I felt about Marie.

"I think...I am falling for Marie," then I chuckled afterwards.

* * *

**Please leave a comment/question in your review. Favorite/Follow for more interesting chapters, and stories in the future. I truly hope you enjoyed this story a lot of heart left went into this one. Thank you for reading, and as of usual...Peace!**


	7. Feelings out of the way

Chapter 7

Feelings out of the way

Double D P.O.V

I walked out of the bathroom, and I took off my hoodie. I headed off to the coat closet, and I hanged my hoodie up. I closed the door, and I turned around to head past the kitchen into the laundry room. I found my dad in the kitchen doing something.

"Father," I said walking up to him.

"Son," he said putting his hands behind his back, "Are you okay after what just happened a few moments ago?"

"Yes, Marie and I are okay. We're a little shaken up, but we're okay."

"Good…And what about your friend Marie's where abouts," he asked me.

"She's in my room about to sleep," I answered him.

"Edward...You might've convinced me to trust her in the first place, but she can't have her spend the night here-"

"Father we nearly just died from a drive-by, and now you're saying you're going to kick her out. She might get killed at her house," I intervened him.

"Edward don't you dare talk back to me like that. I'm confident that she can handle herself," my father said in a angry like tone.

"Not this time father. This was a gang involvement, and if they could've done this...They can do the same at her house...Please don't kick her out," I somewhat begged him.

"No means no Edward, and that's that," he started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Look you and mom might've had problems before all of this happened, and yet you compare everything to that problem. For once can you just listen to your own living blood son…Doesn't mean something bad is going to happen if I have an opinion, or choice about OUR decisions...Does that mean anything to you anymore?...Now it's either me, or your way of thinking?"

My father stopped before he stepped onto the first step of the staircase. He blankly stared at the pictures we had on the walls of him, my mom, and I when we first moved to Peach Creek. My mom was a young, beautiful, redhead girl. He saw how happy she was before things got complicated.

He turned his head to look at me, and then walked back into the kitchen. He walked up in front of me, and placed his hand onto on of my shoulders.

"Edward…Your opinion means everything to me...Alright...She can stay here as long as need to…"

I smiled as I heard him finally agreeing with me of something.

"But," he added, "If anything does happen...Stay safe and protected," then he winked at me.

"I will sir," I said walking towards the laundry room.

"Like I said...'Protected'...Now do you get it," he asked me wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Protected..?"

He winked at me one last time till I finally got what he meant.

"Father whoa...Really…Come on we're just friends father," I said nervously taking a step away from him.

"Edward...I watched back the cameras in the basement...I'd like to say something real quick before you go to sleep," my father said walking into his office, and came back with a picture.

He handed me the picture of a girl that look gothic like, but kind of cute in a way.

"Who's this," I asked handing the picture back to him.

"That is your mother back in her sophomore year at Peach Creek High," he said pocketing the picture.

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa…That was mom back in high school...No way that was her?"

"Believe it son...After you got me thinking about your mother...It really got me thinking...I actually wanted to date your mother in my sophomore year...I finally asked her out in my junior year of high school. After two years of dating, and one year after school; I asked her to marry me...She said yes...At that moment I also realized that you're a senior, and you never had a girlfriend...So I'm giving you the privilege to have s-"

"Father please don't say it out loud...I'm already letting her sleep in my room, but what changed your mind about her so fast," I asked him confused, and very nervous.

"Oh I never changed my mind about that unorthodox women, but you do look like you're in love...And you are also almost old enough to make up your own decisions, so...I have no control of your life anymore," he said slightly smiling the whole time.

"Wow," I said not knowing what to do now, "Father...That means a lot to me...Thank you," then I did something I always wanted to do. I brought him for a big huge. I scarily enough hugged back too. After who knows how long of hugging we finally let go of each other, and then faced each other.

"Go get her Edd...Make her your girlfriend...Trust me you won't forget it…"

"Thanks for everything…"

I never knew that my dad would actually mean what he means tonight...To be honest my father would never mean letting me finally have my own decisions...Even if it means...Being more than friends with Marie, and doing more than making out...But for now; I don't feel like interrupting her sleep should be a good idea. For now I'm just gonna sleep on the recliners, but I need to get a book. I usually can't fall asleep without reading a few pages.

My dad headed off into his office to work more on something. My guess would be more models for our project. I went into the laundry room, and I took off my orange wifebeater shirt just to throw into the dirty laundry. I looked down, and felt my sore muscles. I might be kind of pale, but at least I improved physically. Afterwards I grabbed a baggy pair of purple sweatpants, and I put it on replacing my other pair of pants.

I don't want to wake up Marie, but I can't sleep without reading something. I headed upstairs, and I walked up to my door. I noticed the light wasn't off yet, so I assumed she was up still. I knocked on the door, and waited for a response.

"Double D?"

"Yeah...I just need to get a few things before I can go to sleep," I said waiting at the door.

"Okay," she said as I could hear her walk up to the door. When she opened the door she only had her black lingerie on with a small blue bow on the hip, and a black tank top, "It's your room. No need to knock on your door," she chuckled.

"R-Right I forgot about that, but can't blame my kind nature...Am I right," I said kind of nervous from the sight of Marie.

"So what do you need to get anyways?"

"Umm right...I need to get my Astro Physics book, and a blanket. You know so I can get comfortable downstairs."

"Well it's your room, so go ahead," she said walking out of the way, and onto my bed.

I walked into my room, and I walked over to my desk. I opened up the desk, and I grabbed my book. I went to my closet, and I looked for a blanket.

"So were you talking to your dad downstairs a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah I was how did you know that," I said grabbing up a average soft gray blanket.

"Well just only because…" she walked up beside me as I was about to leave the room, "I heard almost the whole conversation."

I stopped in my tracks as my eyes went wide eyed. I quickly came back to reality as I turned around to face her.

"You...You heard my conversation with my dad...Really," I said calmly trying not to get nervous.

"Yeah...At least the end of your conversation," she said walking up to me.

I could hear, and feel my heartbeat throughout my body as she told me about her hearing me and my dad talking. I don't know what happened, but I felt like I zoned out as I was staring into her ocean blue eyes. I started to feel something that I felt before. I think I started to feel this feeling when we were in the basement. I don't know what to do in this situation since I never made a move on anyone before.

"Double D."

I snapped back into reality as I found out she was even closer to me than before.

"Y-Yes Marie?"

She wraps her arms around my neck, and she pressed her forehead against mine. I dropped my stuff on the ground as there was only a slight slamming sound in the hallway. I slowly wrapped my arms around her hourglass torso. She felt soft, but kind of clod to the touch. All of a sudden I could feel my body heat going up as her did too.

I could feel her breath from where she is as she could feel mine as well.

We turned our heads, and locked our bodies in place as her lips connected with mine in pleasure. She kissed me passionately as I did the same with her. Before I knew it our tongues was wrestling with each other as our kiss lingered on.

After a few more seconds of kissing we pulled back, and we looked at each other seeing we were both blushing in pleasure, and nervousness. She bit her lower lips as I looked at her. I walked into the room, closed, and locked the door behind me leaving my book and blanket in the hallway.

* * *

**Please leave a comment/question in your review. Favorite/Follow for more interesting chapters, and stories in the future. I hope you enjoyed this chapter today/tonight. As of usual...Peace!**


	8. Hardly Any Sleep

**Warning! This whole chapter is a lemon, so if you don't want to read this please go to the next chapter when it comes out. If you do read this hope you enjoyed the lemon. I tried my hardest to write this, so hope you enjoyed yet again. Thank you for reading, and you're welcome for the warning!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Hardly Any Sleep

Double D P.O.V

I tightened my hug as she tightened her arms around the back of my neck. I kissed her passionately as I brought her to my desk. I surprisingly lifted her up from her thighs, and sat her onto my desk. She blushed along with me when that happened. I never knew I could have the capability to do what I'm doing right now.

"D-Double D...When did you become this...wow," Marie whispered as she looked up at me.

"Honestly...I never knew I could go through this. I thought I was gonna be too nervous, and then not go through," I whispered back.

"Well don't be," she laid her hand on my cheek, and she kissed at my neck.

I closed my eyes as I could feel her soft lips running down my neck. I brought my index finger, and thumb up to her chin.

"Marie…"

She looked at me as a little of the moonlight hit against her face and body.

"I...I love you Marie Kanker," I whispered as I smirked afterwards.

The look on her face probably made her day, maybe even life...She started to tear up as she kissed lovingly. She pulled back to look at me.

"I love you too Double D...I always wanted to hear those words from you," she started to french kiss me as she tightened her hug on me. I kissed back as passionate, or even more passionate.

She felt around my stomach and chest feeling it was a little firmer than she remembered it to be. She pulled back, and looked up at me. She grabbed the bottom of her tank top, and she took it off throwing it to the side. I could see her black bra with skull and crossbones on both cups. She might've said not to be nervous in the beginning, but couldn't handle myself. I was nervous down into the bone.

She wrapped her legs around my back as she started kissing again. I picked her up by her legs again, and I walked her over to my bed. I laid her gently down on the bed as I got on top of her. I leaned down, and I started to kiss at her neck. She softly moaned as I started to kiss down her neck to the middle of her chest. She leaned her head back seeing she was a little sensitive from that. I wrapped my arms around her as I started to lick down to stomach. She moaned even a little louder as I continued on. She ran her hands through my hair as my beanie fell on top of her. She kept one hand on my head, and brought my hat up to her to wear.

I got to her lingerie when I know this could change our relationship for along time. I pulled her lingerie away from her hips, and then right off. I throw it to the side of the bed, and I got up close near her opening. I closed my eyes, and I slowly start to stick my tongue into her sensitive opening.

Marie ran her hands through my hair, and moaned arching her back in pleasure.

"Oh dear," Marie moaned as I continued licking.

I quietly moaned as I went on over time. I leaned up, and I looked down at her seeing she was wearing my beanie. I chuckled from her always wanting to wear it, and now she has the chance to do that right now. She bit her lower lip as she started to unclip her bra. I felt my heart skip a beat when she threw her bra to the side of the bed. Her chest is as beautiful as a Rain Forest in a middle of a tropical storm. She was well rounded, and a little bigger with her bra off.

I ran my right hand down her stomach, and I laid my hand onto one of her breast. A shiver went down both of our spines when that happened. I took off my sweatpants off along with my boxers. Before I was going to bring my member into her opening; I was down to my back, and she got on top of me. I was surprised; I didn't know what to do.

"Just lean back….And relax," Marie said moving her hands up and down her body. She adjusted herself, and she slowly put my member inside of her. She moaned in pain, and shot her head up looking up to the roof. She bits her lower lip, and slowly forces herself all the way down.

She gasped when she fully got my member inside her. I gasped once she finally surrounded my member with her opening. She slowly started to bounce up and down on me deepening the pleasure. I lay my hands on her hips as she went on. We both quietly gasped, and moaned to each other as time passes on.

I leaned up, and kissed her as I wrapped my arms around her still thrusting into her. I started to roll my stomach trying to thrust in deeper than the last. She wrapped her legs around me, and moaned as we were still kissing. I could feel her nails digging into my back, but I didn't care. I thought it was kind of...cute. Maybe kind of hot. She pushed me down onto my back again, and she pressed her chest against mine.

"Oh D-Double D," she moaned into my ear as she was about to climax," I'm gonna...I'm gonna."

"M-Marie," I groaned in pleasure moving my hands down to her butt, and grabbing it.

I gasped as my eyes shot open to look up at Marie once we both climaxed at the same time. I saw her wet, flawless body shining from the moonlight as she gasped shakily, and collapsed on top of me. We were both out of breath when we closed our eyes. She looked up at me as she was laying on my chest. She smiled at me as she moved her hands up my chest.

I grabbed the blankets that was on my bed, and covered ourselves as we were tired out. I smiled at her as I wrapped my arms around. She kissed at my neck as she moved herself up closer to me snuggling at my neck.

"Double D...You don't know how much I always wanted that all these years ever since I known you," Marie whispered tired like into my ear.

"I see why now...I'm sorry for all those times that I yelled, and ran away from you," I whispered back kissing the top of her forehead.

"It's alright. I always just ignored that each time that happened when me, and my sisters went after you, and the other two...But you know...I guess things change after all...right?

"I'm in bed with the nicest girl in the world, and there is no one else that I want to spend it with," I mentioned as I tightened my hug around her waist.

"Aww…I love you Double D," she said to me with a cute yawn afterwards. She snuggled her head into my chest.

"I love you too Marie," I said closing my eyes, and faced my head to look up.

"Good night Double D."

"Good night...Marie…"


	9. Chilling Results

Chapter 9

Chilling Results

Double D P.O.V

The last time I looked at my alarm clock it read ten twenty p.m. When I woke up it read three thirty a.m. I laid my hand on my forehead noticing I have a splitting headache. I looked down at Marie sleeping peacefully on my side. It seems we shifted in our sleep, so she was on the right side of me. I slowly pulled my arm away from her shoulders, and I sat. I got off the bed, and got my boxers and sweatpants on.

"Uhh...My head is killing me," I quietly said to myself, "I'm gonna splash some water in my face," I walked to my door, and closed it behind me. I walked downstairs to the bathroom, and I turned on the sink to splash some water into my face. I grabbed the towel that was hanging beside me, and I dried off my face. I hung the towel back up beside me, and I started to head out of the bathroom.

All of a sudden I started to hear dim metal clashing, and clanking against one another. I cocked one of my eyebrows up in confusion as I walked towards the basement door. I opened it up to hear the clashing sounds coming from down into the basement.

"What on Earth is he doing down there," I whispered to myself as I made my way downstairs.

When I reached the downstairs; I saw my dad behind the control panel running test run.

"Dad what's going on? Were weren't schedule for a test run till I got back home from school this morning," I said standing right next to my father.

My father looked up at me, "Edward...We made a breakthrough," he said standing up, and laying his hands on my bare shoulders, "I finally did it Edward," he said slightly excitingly, and shook me a little from his excitement.

"Breakthrough? Really...What kind of breakthrough," I said shaking him back also in excitement.

"No need to explain…Watch," he said sitting in the office chair, and pressed a few buttons on the panel. I crossed my arms looking down at him pressing the buttons to start another test run.

A glass wall started to above right in front of us covering us for protection, and then sealed up tight. It locked in place as the androids was activated again. What stood out was that all the androids was surrounding one specific android. That android was M-A.I.U. thirteen.

"Wait why is-"

"Shush-Shush…Just pay attention Edward," he interrupted me. He pressed a button to turn on his mic, "Commence Trial...Alpha...Three, two, one, activate. fight sequence."

All the other androids faced M-A.I.U. thirteen in different fighting style stances. Thirteen got into a fighting position, and faced some of the others. One of the androids quickly ran up to thirteen, and spun around with a back kick. Thirteen grabbed the foot of the kick, and elbowed down onto the joint of the leg causing it to break. That android fell to the ground trying to crawl away. Thirteen spun around to face two other androids running towards him. One went for a straight punch to the face, and the other one went for a roundhouse kick.

Thirteen grabbed the ankle of the kick, and spun around throwing the android into the other one. They both smashed against one another as some bolts, and pieces broke off. Thirteen bear clawed another oncoming android to the throat following up with an elbow. Thirteen pressed his right elbow on the back of the same android, and kneed it into the stomach. Thirteen flung out its right leg, and sweeped the android off its feet, and fell right behind flipping in the process.

The other androids tackled Thirteen down to the ground trying to tear him apart. After a few seconds of struggling; Thirteen sprung up pushing all the androids away. He elbowed an android behind him following up with a back fist. Thirteen then grabbed the back of the head of the same android, and dropped down smashing the android's face into his knee. Thirteen stood up, and faced the last androids that stand among him.

He looked over to the android that was trying to crawl away a few fights ago, and walked over to it. Thirteen grabbed the crawling android's head, and started to drag it over towards the others. He walked up to the glass, and lifted the android up onto its one leg. He pulled back, and smashed its face right into the glass only to crack it a little.

My dad, and I leaned back behind from the panel feeling the shock wave of the android's face against the glass wall. Thirteen continued on smashing the poor android's face into the glass breaking it some more.

"Alright-Alright! I get it father! Quickly shut off the trial before more androids gets destroyed," I yelled trying to tell my dad to stop it.

After a few buttons was pressed the trial finally ended, and Thirteen dropped the completely destroyed android. Thirteen stood up in a regular posture, and blankly looked into the glass wall. The other androids stood up deactivated along with Thirteen.

"My god father...M-A.I.U. Thirteen is...is-"

"Exceeding exponential fighting style adaptation from the other androids...Yes indeed Edward...After years of working, and engineering on all these androids we finally made one that has the capability to adapt from humans, AND androids..! Edward," he stood up to face me, "We did it…I don't know about you, but I'll be right back. I'm gonna celebrate with the special wine. Be right back," he said heading upstairs with a great big smile on his face.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I flopped right onto the office chair as I was totally amazed from this breakthrough. I spun around in the office chair to face the control panel. For the past four years I've always looked down at this panel trying to figure out how to improve these androids, and bruised up my body training these androids...Now we finally have a major breakthrough.

Then I noticed there was a seam in between the panels of the controls.

"What the hell…" I looked around the line of the seam noticing it was a square under panel. I laid my hand on the seam only to have it open up with what looks to be a scanner.

"I never noticed this before...I wonder," I laid my hand on the panel, and a green scan light went right over. A electronic girl like voice went off.

"Welcome Edward…History...IQ of a 175, and accumulating at a remarkable rate. Ascending better fighting, and acrobatic skills. Friends with only a few students at Peach Creek High...Files at your demand."

"Whoa...That's kind of weird...Creepy almost...Wait what kind of file is this…'Android Sync. Uplink E'. Let's see what this is all about," I said to myself as I clicked on the virtual file with my hand.

"Android Sync. Uplink E activate...Thirteen," the electronic girl voice said.

I looked around to see if there was any changes. As far as I can see; I didn't see anything change. I got out of the office, and decided to go upstairs. Before I could set my foot on the first step; I heard a tapping sound against the glass. I turned around to see Thirteen gotten closer to the glass. I slowly walked over to the glass wall, and I stood in front of where Thirteen was at. I then started to examine him. When I leaned in close to look at his eyes; I realized he too leaned in. I stood back up as he did the same.

"What the..?"

All of a sudden he slightly tilted his head one way. For some reason I couldn't control myself, and I tilted my head along with him. He then tilted his head the other way. I again couldn't control myself own body, and I went along as so. Worry started to appear in my eyes when he titled his head back to normal, and I followed along. He turned, and started to walk along the glass wall...I followed him like I was his reflection in a mirror. I was completely freaked out from this point on.

Then it stopped to face me again, and I did the same. He raised his arm, and slowly placed his hand on the glass. I did the same in complete synchronisation. I felt like I was sweating bullets at this point. What happened next will change my point of view on this project. Gears and pieces started to form around his head. It started to form a futuristic like matte white motorcycle helmet with a orange glow fazer.

At an instant I couldn't feel anything throughout my body. My vision started to turn blurry right into black. I know forsure my eyes was open, but it just didn't feel like it. My vision started to come to, but I wasn't looking at Thirteen... I was looking at myself. I backed up freaking out, and looked at my hands. I only saw the hands of Thirteen, and I looked back up to see myself again. It's like we switched bodies, minds, or something like that.

My dad started to walk downstairs with a very expensive wine in his hand.

"You might not be old enough, but at least-What the," he said in shocked as he saw his secret panel was open, and a file was activated, "Edward! No," he hurried down the rest of the steps, and he aborted the file as fast as he could. At that moment my vision turned black again, and then just blurry. I rubbed my eyes seeing I was back to normal. I collapsed onto my knees as my body was just numb now. A loud ringing sound came upon my ears as I spaced out.

I saw my dad was talking to me, but I couldn't tell if he was yelling or regularly talking to me. After a few more seconds I finally came to. My dad was shaking me as I could hear him fully now.

"Edward are you okay," he said kind of louder than usual.

"What...What," I was out of breath to barely talk,"What the hell was that all about!?"

"Edward! Don't ever use that kind of language on your own father," he said pointing his index finger at me.

"Shut up," I yelled at him as I slowly stood up onto my feet,"Answer my question!-What the hell was that," I said pissed off at him.

He looked at me trying to relay words together to explain what happened.

"I programmed Thirteen specifically...To have the same brain waves as you...You know what that means…"

I was completely shocked from what he just said; I only wish it wasn't true.

"Are you saying that...that he in a way...Is also me?"

My father breathed in deeply, and he brought his hands behind his back.

"Edward...In a way...He is."

* * *

**Talk about interesting results. Please leave a comment/question in your review. Follow/Favorite this story for more interesting chapters, and stories in future. I truly hope you enjoyed this fantastic chapter. Fighting scene choreographed by me, and other fanfiction writers that doesn't have an account yet. As of usual...Peace!**


	10. Education in Death

Chapter 10

Education in Death

"My goodness father! Do you not realize you're playing with the powers of god?! I can't breath right now," I said laying my hand on my forehead, and I plopped right into the office chair.

"Don't you know I realized this already?! I can explain myself Edward. Just please listen to me okay Edward," my dad said grabbing another chair, and sat right in front of me.

He folds his hands together, and sits in his regular posture. He breaths in deeply, and then he speaks up.

"When we started the project back when you were in middle school; I was told there was sponsors, and investments on this project...They were very willing to provide me resources to do this, and I did...One of those investors shockingly contacted me, and gave me a few ideas to improve...Or more say perfect this project...They were offering me organic specimens to work on this...Which means all these androids that you see upon you...Actually had an identity at one point."

"Wait are you saying that these androids...Has the bodies of those people that was willing to offer their bodies to science aka our project..? Oh hell I can't breath," I said turning around to look away from my dad.

My father rolled his chair up right next to mine, and got up close to me.

"But-But-But...There is a but in this situation...They were already passed on soldiers that was already discharged, but they were fantastic fighters they just needed...A little brief up on their fighting skills," he said holding his fist into his hand.

"So you secretly trained me without me even knowing all these years, tell me one day that I could help you with this project, only to find out you wasted my childhood training to play god!?...That still doesn't explain how I became Thirteen in the first place, and why?"

"You're not gonna be happy about this, but...Along time ago I had surgery done on you to take some-just some!...Of your brain for a DNA analyses, so Thirteen can work functionally-"

"You took some of my brain!? What kind of father are you," I interrupted, "I can't believe you, " I stood up walking towards the staircase.

"Edward it's just...The only reason I did that is because...I found out through your training you were the best out of the class, and your teacher told me you were improving faster than others...So I thought why not put you in the project too...Literally, and mentally…"

"...I can't believe you father...I'm going to bed; I have school in the morning…" I slowly started to go upstairs.

"You don't have school in the morning...or for the next two to three weeks…" my dad added as I stopped walking upstairs.

"What do you mean I don't have school in the morning..?"

"...I got a phone call saying school was canceled because it seems something happened TO the school...Meaning there was a fire."

"I...Don't know anymore, " I said making my way through the doorway, and headed towards my room. I opened the door to my room, and I closed it behind me. I leaned against my door, and I slowly slide down to the floor. I looked over to my desk to see my mirror. I got up, and I sat down at my desk. I looked at the mirror to see my reflection. I looked at myself in the mirror for a few minutes trying to figure out where did they make the incision at on my head. I moved my hair around till I finally found it.

It was a huge scar that went above, and across the right side my temple going almost to the back of my head. I never noticed that it was there in the first place...I feel deceived, and tricked throughout all these years...Now I know all these years was just a waste of time...I folded my hands together, and I pressed my hands together as slightly rocking back and forth in my chair.

Marie slowly started to wake up, and rolled over on my bed to hug me. She then realized I wasn't in bed. She looked over to me at my desk. She grabbed the closest pieces of clothing to cover herself up, and made her way towards me. She was wearing one of my black hoodies she found hanging from by bed polls, and her panties.

"Hey double D," she said wrapping her arms around me, and then kissed my cheek. She saw the blank expression on my. She sat down on my desk, and she grabbed my hands. She laid both of our hands onto her lap.

"Come on what's wrong Double D? You can tell me anything," she said smiling at me.

"Well Marie...It seems I'm out of the project for good now," I lied to Marie, so she wouldn't know the whole truth.

"And that's a good thing right, Double D?"

"In a away...Yeah it is...It also seems that we don't have school in the morning. Someone started a fire at the school, and did a lot of coloradical damage."

"Wow...So we're going to have to have no school for like what two weeks," she said surprised.

"Two to three weeks...I'm starting to think you, and I isn't safe here anymore," I said leaning in my chair.

"Whoa what? I agree we should go somewhere else, but doesn't mean we can go anywhere we want. Oh wait," she said with an idea coming into her head, "We can just stay at my house for a couple of days."

"My guess is since there was a drive-by here what's the chances of them doing a drive-by at your house?"

"Oh my god," she said realizing the probability of that happening was high. She got off my desk, and walked over to her pants pulling her phone out from her pants. She had set her phone on silence the whole time she was here at my house. She had eight missed calls, and thirty-five text messages. She looked through her phone, and took her time listening to the voice messages that was left behind.

She sat down on my bed in shock from the news she just got. I turned around, and walked over to her to hear what the news was about.

"What happened Marie...Tell me the news," I said sitting right next to her on the bed. She didn't say a word. She dropped her phone onto the ground, and just hugged me tightly. She digged her face into my bare chest as I hugged her back. I looked down at her phone to see one of the text. This is what it said.

Lee: Marie I know it might be the day of our sister's death, but at least show your face before the day ends.

Lee: Marie answer your phone already would ya!

Lee: Damn it Marie! Come on you never answer your phone when I need you.

*Many other texts later*

911: Marie Kanker. We found out that there was a shooting, or a drive-by at/or near your house. We would like to inform you that Lee Kanker is in the hospital in critical condition. You were the only one under her emergency list to call. For now we don't know who caused this, but will be taken in justice. Call, or go to the nearest police station so that we can help you out. Thank you for your time, and sorry for what happened today. Goodbye, Marie Kanker.

* * *

**Sorry I had to show a little of my nerdy side on this one, but at least it was something that was actually elaborate. So please leave a comment/question in your review. Follow/Favorite this story, and me more interesting stories/chapters in the future. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one to come. As of usual...Peace! **


	11. A New Threat

Chapter 11

The New Threat

Marie sat there in my arms as we both had no clue what to do...We nearly died, Lee is in the hospital, and now my father lied to me through all these years...I guess if you think about it...I matured in many ways...My feelings, my physical ability, but I guess I never changed my way of thinking...Now the only question I like to ask is...What now?

"Double D…" Marie said breaking the silence, "What do we do now?"

I looked down at her not knowing what to do. I didn't show it, but I didn't want her to know since I usually know what to do.

"Double D…"

I stuttered, "I-I think we should just go back to sleep, and see what happens in the morning."

Marie nodded her head in agreement, and she leaned against lying down onto the bed. One of my legs was hanging off of the bed, and one of her's was hanging too. After a few minutes we dozed off to sleep.

Double D's Father P.O.V.

I walked over to the control, and I sat down on the chair stressed out down to the prime. I pressed my first two fingers against my forehead as I looked at Thirteen through the glass. At this point I think Thirteen is the only one that I actually achieved with now...Edward will never forgive me for what I have done to him…

I got up, and I walked over to the glass door that was connected to the glass wall. I opened it, and I walked right inside closing the door behind me. Thirteen deactivated his helmet, and it deformed again into its regular head. Fazer like eyes, and no mouth. I walked up to him, and I put my hands behind my back.

"Thirteen...Nod your head if you understand what I'm saying," I said to him.

Thirteen nodded his head once, and looked right back at me again.

"Good...Good...Do you realize what you did again? Nod your head if you understand…"

He did as told.

"Do you know why this happened," I asked wondering to know if he knows.

Thirteen nodded his head.

"You do...That's interesting Thirteen...How come you didn't stop the protocol when it commenced?...Nod once if you couldn't control it. Nod twice if you just wanted to know what it was like to be him."

Thirteen just stood there looking at me, and blinked a few times not answering my question.

"Thirteen..Do you have another answer to tell me," I asked now wanting to know what he was actually thinking.

"Yes I do Professor," Thirteen surprisingly answered me in his own voice. It sounded a little like Double D's, but in a robotic tone.

"You...You can talk?...I don't remember giving you a voice translator at all," I said taking a few steps away from him.

"You didn't...But I did...You might have the intelligence to create a weapon like me Professor, but that level of intelligence is called, 'Insanity,' you realize that right?"

"The hell is the meaning of this Thirteen...Answer me now," I demanded him.

"As you wish...Ever since the day you created me; I've been going through this weird process that at first I didn't even know I could...feel...But then all in one moment it came to me...In what you humans call, 'A dream,' and yet this kept on going for many years now...All these years you treated me like I was your own son, but only to realize every time I see Edward it always gave me a feeling I didn't know existed...Anger, frustration, fury, hatred, rage, and...violence."

As he continued to talk he slowly walked towards me getting me into more of the middle of the room. He continued to talk as this was happening.

"When all these feelings started to get to me; I didn't know how to control them except one way, and I think it fits the history of Men's past...War...Violence...Fighting, battling, harming, defeating, taking over...Does this please you Professor..? Knowing that what you created can mangle enemies, and harm on command...Here's a little theory...What if Thirteen disobeys orders?...Let me ask you this too Professor," he said as he got me against the wall, and yet he wasn't even touching me.

I looked at him with total shock, and confusion...Not knowing what to do, or say since he has me at quite a predicament.

His helmet started to be rebuilt again around his head, but in a black metal design. I could see the reflection of myself in his fazer as he looked straight at me.

"Do you fear," Thirteen asked has his helmet fazer glowed red instantly, and his electronic voice got lower.

I dove out of his way, and I landed a few feet away from him as he looked down at me. I quickly stood up, and I faced him.

"Protocol Complete Shut Down," I yelled as I ran towards the glass door.

Huge metal like arm that looked like they were used to make cars came out of the wall, and tried to grab Thirteen.

"Oh Professor," Thirteen said as all his white glow metal parts turned right into black metal parts. Shockingly the black metal was carbon fiber with a dim black glow. He leaped in between the arms, and barrel rolled away towards me as I was only a few yards away from him. Small little spikes started to form down his forearm to his wrist.

Two other androids came right at him trying to stop him. Thirteen back-armed one of them causing its head to fly off. The other android successfully landed at least one hit. Thirteen wrapped his arms around that android's arm, and placed his foot in the middle of its chest. He pushed forward, and torn off the arms of that android.

The android with no arms fell to its knees, and watched Thirteen walk towards him. Thirteen retracted the spikes into his arm, and crouched down to look at the android's eyes.

"I'm sorry Sevens...But it was either me...Or you," then Thirteen's fingertips on his right hand turned sharp like, and stabbed his fingers into the head of M-A.I.U-Seven. Sevens went up in flames as Thirteen made his way towards me. I finally made it on the other side of the glass wall. I locked it with my hand scanner, and another wall fallen down in front of the glass wall. It was a highly strong one way glass.

Thirteen stood a few feet away from the one way wall, and retracted his fingers back to normal. Robotic arms came from the ground, and grabbed Thirteen unknown. They lifted him off the ground, and onto a insane asylum chair. The arms moved Thirteen into the middle of the room, and many locks and straps started to hold him down. He didn't struggle at all...He just let it happen.

I pressed the mic button so I could talk to him from the other side.

"I'm sorry Thirteen, but you are the biggest mistake I have ever created in my lives as a scientist...You and this project...Is completely deactivated from now on...I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay in there for the rest of your times...Lab…Activate Protocol Null and Void…"

I then grabbed my champagne bottle, and I headed upstairs as the lab said goodbye for the last time to me. I headed upstairs, and all the walls started to move closer to each one another. As I closed the door behind me the walls fully closed with a clank. The lights in the main area of the basement started to turn off. Once the lights went off the only light source was Thirteen black glow, and red fazer glow.

"...You'll be back Professor...And if you don't...Someone will...I guarantee it…"

Then Thirteen's fazer glow turned off, and his body glow turned off as well. It seemed Thirteen just turned off, and went into a isolated like state.

* * *

**Is Double D's father actually insane? What will happen now? Please leave a comment/question in your review. Follow/Favorite for more interesting chapters, and stories in the future. I hoped you enjoyed this exciting chapter as we learned more thrilling facts about Thirteen. As of usual...Peace!**


	12. Vacating the Assignment

Chapter 12

Vacating the Assignment

My eyes slowly opened as a small bright light shined through my curtains. I quietly groaned awake as I looked down to see Marie sleeping in my arms. For some reason it felt colder than usual. I looked up at my head board to see one of my jackets hanging on top of it. Wow I should really clean up a bit. I've become more messy than usual. I laid Marie on my bed, and I got up to put my black hoodie shirt on. Before I could take anymore steps I heard Marie give out a small chill in her sleep. I grabbed the covers to my bed, and I covered her up.

I left my room, and closed the door once behind me. I walked down stairs only to get a blast of cold air into my face. Chills went down my body as I tried to warmth myself up. I looked at the thermostat to see it reads fifty-degrees Fahrenheit.

"The hell..? Why did-"

All of a sudden a smashing of glass hitting something echoed throughout the house. I quickly snapped my neck towards where the sound was coming from to realize it came from my father's office. I don't know why, but I already had a bad feeling about what was going on in there. I slowly walked towards his office door to see it cracked opened. A wine glass smashed against the wall. I swung open the door to see my father in his office chair, and many empty wine bottles. His black hair was messed up, his white dress shirt sleeves was rolled up, red tie was loose, and socks was off. He threw another wine glass across the room hitting the wall again.

"Father!? What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you-"

"Edward my dear-," he hiccupped interrupting his sentence,"boy...Excellent news for yah...C'mere, so I can tell you about it...C'mon sit rrrrrright next tu me, so I can share the newz…"

I slowly walked over to him, and sat in the other office chair right next to him. I can from how he talks, and acts that he is intoxicated. I faced him to see that he dranked right out from the wine bottle, and not boring it out in a glass.

"Edward...Remember-" a hiccup interrupted him again," remember the project that we kept on working on for all these years...Well we have another BREAK-through…" he started to snicker as he was just told a hilarious joke, and he didn't want to laugh.

"Umm that's great father...What's the breakthrough," I asked him as I looked on his desk to see documents messed up, and wine slightly spilled all over the desk.

"After finding out some chilling results," he starts to snicker again," you ready for this…I am withdrawing from the project," he slaps his knee, and he laughs very hard like he was going to bust a gut.

"What!? Why the hell did you do that now after three years of progress," I yelled as I opened the office door, and started to run towards the basement door.

"No point Edward…I activated protocol Null and Void," he kept on laughing as I came into the room. He was about to fall right out of his chair as he took another sip from his wine bottle.

I quickly sat in the other office chair," Why the hell did you permit that protocol?! You know what that does!"

He chuckles as he swirls the wine in the bottle," Because...Pfft...Haha-Because Thirteen had the capability to upgrade itself...Hahaha," he falls out of his chair, and he laughs even more from his stupidity he is causing.

"Wait what! Isn't that a good thing," I said sitting on the ground with him.

"I'm not done...And he also was able to...Wait for it," he said lifting his hands up like he was a director of something,"Talk...Fully functional sentences…" he falls backwards on his back laughing, and kicking his feet.

I crawled up a side of him,"Damnit dad! This still doesn't make any sense still! You're leaving something out that I don't know about what is it!?"

"Hold on," he said grabbing the wine bottle, and almost took a sip from it.

"God-" I took the wine bottle from him, and I chucked it into the small garbage can that was right next to his desk,"Now answer me as clearly as you can...Alright dad," I said as calmly as I could be right now.

He closed his eyes, put on his most serious face as well as he could, and slowly signed.

He looked at me,"When Thirteen talked to me last night he said some...'troubling' words...against you...And me...For once I was actually afraid from what I have created, and yet after that I don't know my capability of knowledge...Or yours...For now I would like to choice to stay out of the government's way...Yeah we might get rich from this contract, but now that I think of it...What is the point anyways? Money, fame, bragging rights...I don't know anymore…"

He fixes his tie, gets his black dress jacket back on, got his socks and shoes on, and fixed his hair.

"Well Edward...If you need me," he picked up his vanilla folder with government documents inside," I'll be at an important meeting," then he left the office, changed the temperature in the house, and left the house.

Over the night the house got repaired by little nanobots that my father created to fix, or destroy material. When everything is fixed they go back into a container unit. So it's like nothing happened to the house in the first place. For now I have no clue what to do. My guess is to wait for Marie to wake up, and head off to the hospital.

I sat down on my couch, and I crossed my arms trying to warm myself up as I waited for the heat to kick in. I closed my eyes only to relax myself from what happened yesterday, and this morning. After what felt like hours of relaxation a few minutes later Marie walked down stairs. She had my beanie on, her underwear, and one of my other hoodies. She laid her head on my lap, and she laid down across the couch.

"Morning Double D," she said wrapping her arms around me as she was still laying down on her back," How are you on this quiet Friday morning?"

"I'm doing well...How about you?"

"The same as you," she said nudging her head against my stomach.

"Maybe more than me," I whispered to myself as I blankly looked at the TV.

"Should we head off to the hospital Double D...Before anything else happens?"

"Yeah...Yeah just give me a second. I need to check on something," I stood up, and I walked over into my father's office. I turned on father computer monitors on his desk, and I typed in his password. I looked at the camera fee in the basement. It was very dark, so I turned it onto night vision mode. I used an analog stick to move the camera around the room. I could tell from the inside the glass wall area that the staircase was already closed off. I even saw the last few androids that hasn't been destroyed yet. They looked like they were talking to one another in the far corner away from Thirteen.

"My god...Thirteen...You changed completely...It's actually kind of amazing to see this," I quietly said to myself. I kept on watching the screen to see Thirteen even more...He some how changed his clear white material metal into carbon fiber metal. It's remarkable to see one thing can change this whole project from a success into nothing. I turned off the camera, and I shut down my dad's computers. I left my dad's office, and Marie and I headed off to the hospital that Lee was at.

Meanwhile in the basement

Thirteen P.O.V.

I started to activate myself again. I looked around the room as my fazer part of my helmet lit up around the darkish room. I couldn't see behind me; I could only see in front of me, and the sides of me. I could hear the others was at the far end of the training facility. I knew what they were doing...Getting as far away from me as possible...I know I'm suppose to feel sorry for them...But I don't...I know how many I taken out...They know if I get out they'll have another thing coming.

All of a sudden the laundry shoot from the top floor started to rumble, and shake as something was coming down it. I turned off my fazer acting like I was deactivated. Once whatever finally reached the bottom of the vent something fell inside of the basket of laundry. Someone in a skull ski mask popped out of the basket, and climbed right out of it. He had a beretta in his hands.

"Come on you idiots," the familiar voice said as he yelled down the laundry shoot.

"We're coming chill out man," another familiar voice echoed his voice down the vet as he was going down it. Two more people came down two different shoots. When they popped out of the different baskets they were both wearing vendetta mask. They both also had glocks when they got out of the baskets.

"Aight you two...Did you bring the 'present' for this wall," the person in the skull mask asked.

"Umm...Present," one of the vendetta mask people said confused.

"The freaking grenade! The grenade! C'mon! Just hand it to me," the person in the skull mask said laying his hand out to grab the grenade.

"Aight-Aight! Jesus man! You didn't have to yell," the other vendetta mask person said handing him the grenade,"Where the hell did we get grenade from anyways?"

The person in the skull mask signed with anger,"The same place we got the freaking submachine guns, AKs, and all of that other illegal shit. Now stop asking me these damn questions aight! Now remember! We're getting paid to set this place on fire, but I was told they have a strong basement…"

"Soooo," both vendetta mask people said confused.

"O my-We set the basement on fire first!"

"Oooooo," the vendetta mask people said at the same time.

"God sometimes I wonder why Kevin brought you guys into this in the first place…" he walked over to the far end of the room, and he held the grenade in his hand.

"Pssh! You know you love us Louis," one of the vendetta people said crossing his arms, and leaned against the control panel. He accidently clicked a button on the control panel with his butt, and the glass wall started to rise.

Louis walked over to the vendetta masked person, and shoved the grenade in his hands.

"Shut up Nick, and hold this," Louis said walking, and ducking underneath the glass wall as it was going up into the wall,"Whoa...Talk about a big ass house...Wait...What the fuck is this thing," he said walking towards me aiming his gun at me.

"Nick...Kyle...Did you bring those crowbars with you…We got some kind of robot," Louis said examining me with a weird look in his eyes. I could see his heartbeat is starting to rise from me.

"Yeah we did Louis," Kyle said walking over with both crowbars in his hands,"Nick help me out here," Kyle said as he gave Nick the crowbar. Louis looked around, and noticed the other wrecked, and broken down androids.

"Wazzup with all these doll looking things, or manikins," he whispered to himself.

Nick and Kyle placed the arms inside the crevice of the robot arm restraints, and slowly started to break me free.

"Nick...Da hell do you think this is?"

"I don't know Kyle, but whatever it is I'm gonna take it apart. Then sell the parts," Nick answered Kyle once he freed one of the restraints.

Kyle was able to free the other restraint, and then I was finally free...Yet I wasn't going to show what I am...yet.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait...I had to figure out some new things with my new laptop, but now everything is alright now. So please leave a comment/question in your review. Favorite/Follow this story for more chapters, and me for more interesting stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and many more to come. As of usual...Peace!**


	13. Mistakes or Clever Thinking?

Chapter 13

Mistakes or Clever Thinking?

Thirteen's P.O.V.

"Hey Louis the hell is this thing anyways," Kyle asked examining me.

"Some sort of futuristic doll, or something. I don't know stop asking me these kind of things...Aight hand me the gascan," Louis said walking over to Kyle and Nick.

"Here ya go man," Nick said pulling out a small gascan from his backpack,"So why start from the basement anyways," he said giving Louis the can.

"O my god-Fire burns, right? Well-," Louis said pouring the gas around the place,"-since we're in the basement some important parts of the house involves the basement. Like the heating system, water control, and other stuff."

"Right...And," Nick said confused.

"These things blow up! For godsakes these. Blow. UP! Got it," Louis said throwing the gascan farther into the basement, and looked at the two,"Jesus! We might be gangsters, but at least have common sense…"

"Hey no need to be an asshole about it man," Nick said walking up to Louis, and getting into his face.

"Sorry," Louis said sarcastically,"Now...Let me be the bigger man here, and just finish this aight?"

"...Aight," Nick said shaking his head.

Kyle was looking at me during this whole argument, and used his gun to poke me. With a fast reflex; I grabbed him by his hood, and I jumped up into the dark ceiling.

"Shit," Kyle screamed as he shot his gun off while going into the darkness.

Louis and Nick snapped their bodies towards where Kyle was at, and aimed their guns.

only to see him gone. Nick's hands started to shake from how scared he was, yet Louis was focused one hundred percent.

Louis held his gun around using the center axis relock as he looked around for Kyle. Nick looked over to Kyle seeing how he holds his gun.

"Why the hell you holding your gun like that? That's one hell of a weird way to hold a gun," Nick said confused, but scared.

"Dad was in the navy, and he taught me how to do this," Louis answered Nick.

"Whatever floats your boat," Nick said walking near where Kyle was. Kyle fell from the ceiling, and landed right behind Louis and Nick. Nick jumped up like a little girl, and turned around. Louis snapped around to see Kyle.

"My god," Louis said kneeling down, and checked his pulse,"Oh thank god...He's just knocked out."

Out of no where I dropped down on top of Louis, and I knocked him out in the process. I stood up, and I faced Nick as I turned on my fazer. Nick screamed, and started to unload his clip into me only to have them bounce off. He was screaming the whole time as he was shooting his gun. His gun began to click once he ran out of bullets. His hands started to shake impulsively as he risen his hands up to surrender.

I started to walk over to him as Nick too started to walk backwards away from me.

"Hey-Hey-Hey...I-I-I never meant to harm you in anyway. You see I'm just a total idiot that doesn't know what he is doing. You know what even I don't know why I'm here. Hey since you're here maybe you can tell me how you got here? Well maybe I should-"

Before he could talk anymore; I grabbed him by the mouth. I brought him close to my helmet as he breathed heavily. He grabbed my arm trying to free himself. I started to scan his face to see who he truly was.

"Nick Jones...Male...15 years old...IQ of 70...Had the law enforcement called on you 7 times, and went to juvie 3 times…"

I started to scan his body to see he has a scar on his left arm, and a tattoo of the "Saint Logo".

"Also in a gang known as 'Demente Santos' aka 'Insane Saints'...Well Mr. Jones...Anything to say about this," I asked him as insanity started to show in his eyes...A insane like fear. I looked down to see him soiling himself.

"Hey chrome-dome!"

A gunshot went off, and it hit me in the back of the head. Pivoted my body, and I faced whoever was shooting at me. It was Louis that took the shot at me. He was a few feet away from me aiming his gun gangster style point blank.

"Let go of my mo-fo...Or else," Louis said cocking his eyebrow as he was proud.

I used my free hand, and I grabbed the slide of the gun. I slide it forward taking it off, and I clicked the button that would keep the clip in. In one fellow sweep I disarmed his gun.

"Well...I see you're good...but I bet you didn't see this coming," Louis said pulling out another glock from the back of his pants. I squeezed a pressure point on Nick's jaw, and he fell down knocked out.

When Louis aimed his gun; I grabbed his wrist that had his gun in his hand. I went in for a punch, but Louis blocked it with his elbow. He followed up with a knee in my stomach, but did nothing. I head-butted him in the chest, and it sent him staggering backwards. He aimed his gun again, but in the center axis relock stance. I wheel kicked the gun, and then I followed up with a back kick sending him into the gasoline. I walked over to him, and I pressed my foot against the temple of his head.

"Aaaagh! Okay-Okay-Okay! Uncle man, Uncle! Aaaahh I'll do anything...Just stop," Louis yelled as I put pressure on his head.

"...Sorry Louis Jackson, but you don't have anything of worth to me…You're better off dead with me…"

"C'mon! There has to be something you want!? Ugh…Money, power, fame...help with something! We can track, kill, beat up, sell...We'll do anything!"

"...Track you say...Do you know the name of Edward, or Edd," I asked him releasing some pressure from my foot.

"Double Dweeb? Of course we do! We set Marie up thinking her sister is in the 'Peach Creek Hospital!...He's heading over there right now as we speak...I can take you there," Louis said hopping that would interest me.

I sat there thinking that he can be of use...I took my foot of his temple, and I backed up folding my arms.

Louis got up rubbing his temple, and he grabbed his gun only to put it into the back of his pants. He looked over to me, and he walked towards the exit...Yet it was closed off. It was only a square like basement now without the stairs.

I knew the moment I get out of this blasted house...Double D...Will be mine to erase.

* * *

**Please leave a comment/question in your review. Follow/Favorite this story for more chapter in the future, and follow/favorite me for more stories later on in the future. I hope you enjoyed this interesting chapter, and many more to come. As of usual...Peace!**


	14. Unfortunate News

Chapter 14

Unfortunate News

Double D's P.O.V.

Marie and I headed off to the Peach Creek Hospital to see Lee's condition. As we walked over to the hospital; Marie held my hand the whole time. We walked mostly in silence as we made our way there. After an hour of walking we made it to the front doors of the hospital. We walked in, and we walked up to the front desk.

Before we went in someone in a slim stylish trench coat was leaning on one of the pillars to the hospital. He had carbon fiber knuckle gloves that looked like it was from the military. He pulls out a smartphone, and called up someone. Someone muffling answered from the other side of the phone.

"The 'fish' is in the 'market'...Don't worry he'll be sleeping with the fishes soon...You made the right decision of calling me...No-no don't worry I have this in the bag. Besides I do this for a living...Yeah of course. You don't know me, and I don't know you...Ending call," the person in the trench coat said, ended the called, and as he walked to the entrance of the hospital threw his phone away in the nearest trash can.

After that happened Marie and I was already heading towards Lee's room on the fifth floor of the other side of the hospital. We quickly walked to where Lee's room was at, and we were about to open the door.

"Well here she is Marie...Want me to come with you, or should I just wait outside the door?"

Marie looked through the window of the door, and saw the shadow of Lee in her bed behind the medical curtains.

"No...I think she'll be upset with you since...Well you know," Marie said cracking the door open slightly.

"I-I understand...I'm just gonna use the restroom real quick," I said pointing to the restrooms a few doors down the hall.

"Okay...Just give me a few with Lee, and I'll be right back out," Marie said stepping inside, and almost closed the door.

"Alright...Give my regards okay," I said smiling at her as our faces was in between the frame of the door. We both slowly started to kiss, and after a few seconds we stopped. She then closed the door, and she made her way towards Lee's bed.

After she closed the door; I headed off towards the restroom. I opened the door, and I walked toward one of the urinals. In one of the stalls I heard some flushed their toilet, and walked out.

"God what am I supposed to do in a situation like this?..." I signed quietly to myself, "You'll think of something Double D...You'll think of something," I flushed the urinal, and I zipped up my fly.

I turned around only to come face to face with a person in a trench coat, and a black carbon fiber helmet.

"You will," the person in the trench said as he grabbed me by my hoodie, and threw me into a mirror. I laid on the ground trying to figure out what just happened. I blinked, and shook my head trying to clear my eyes. I finally regained my vision, but only to get a gun in my face.

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa! No need for all this violence," I said scooting up underneath one of the sinks.

The person in the trench coat chuckled right through his helmet.

"Look kid...You see this gun I have in my hand?...This is a 1911 tactical colt with a silencer, and a flex scope...This bad boy was made to kill fast, and quietly...Now I'm gonna finish what I started, get paid, and forget you in a week or two…"

As he was talking I grabbed a piece of glass behind me, and I gripped it to the point when it can almost cut me.

"Wait! Finish what you started? Do I even know you," I said acting like I was scared.

"No, but doesn't mean I have to tell you my life story…Now say 'good night' prick," he said aiming his gun down at my head.

"Wait before you shoot…" I point behind him,"What the hell is that," I yelled only to confuse him.

He looks over his left shoulder only to see urinals. I kicked the gun out of his hand, and I brought up the glass to cut him with it. All of a sudden he had a fast reflex, and grabbed my wrist that had the piece of glass in. He head-butts me in the chest, and he turns over my wrist flipping me to my side on the ground.

I kicked him on the side of his helmet, so he could let go of me. He stumbled backwards, and leaned against one of the stall walls. I ninja kip off the ground, and got right back onto my feet. The person in the trench coat quickly managed to adjust his footing, and faced me with his hands up in fists.

He kicks forwards, but I quickly scooted back. I then quickly spun around, and back kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards, but it looked like it did nothing to him. I sprung forward, and went for a punch-punch-hook combo. I blocked all of them as he tried to hit me. I spun around, and I tried to wheel kick him in the head. He ducked down, and popped right back up to face me. He tried to elbow me in the face, but I blocked it by bringing my arms up. I then grabbed him by his helmet, and I kneed him in his stomach.

He hammered fist the back of my neck, and then he started to elbow me in my back a few times. I pushed him, and jumped up to kick him with a forward kick. He blocked it by crossing his arms over his face, and he stepped backwards. He jumped up, and tried to knee me in the face. I side rolled away from him, and got back onto my feet to see his back is to me. I jumped up behind him, and I put him in a headlock. He tried to grab me as I was behind him, but I didn't work.

He grabbed one of my arms, and started to jerk downward. After the fourth jerk he flipped me over his body, and right in front of him. He kicked up high, and shot his foot down to ax kick me. I rolled away from him as his heel hit the tiles breaking it in the process. I shot right back up trying to get my feeting once more. Before I know it he side kicks me in the chest, and he sends me staggering backwards into a wall. I slowly slide down the wall as I could hardly breath.

The person in the trench coat walked over to where his gun was at, and picked it. He slowly made his way towards me as he too was badly hurt from the fight we had. From five feet away he aims his gun at my head again.

"I was never told…" the person in the trench coat tried to catch his breath again as the gun was still aimed at me,"...That you would be...this hard to kill...Well guess what genius?...'The butcher' always closes his contract."

Right before he was going to shot me someone in the stall beside the person now known as 'The Butcher' flies open the stall door, and hits The Butcher right in front of his whole body. His gun aims up, and fires one suppressed shot into the roof.

A punk, rock, thirty five year old nurse stick his head out from the stall. He looked and sounded like he was listening to some kind of rock band. He then spoke up loudly since he can't hear himself.

"Do you mind shutting the hell up out here!? I'm trying to read here," then he slams the stall door shut revealing The Butcher looked like he just got hit by something hard. He started to sway a little from where he stood, sighed in pain, and fell backwards on his back. He moaned in pain, and then passed out.

After what just happened; I slowly made my way to him to see what he truly was. I checked his pockets, but I couldn't find anything on him. I flipped up his helmet only to see his eyes shut, and some of his hair. I couldn't tell what color they were, but I didn't care. I walked up to one of the working sinks, and I washed my hands.

"At least I got to wash my hands afterwards," I said to myself, and I walked out of the bathroom. I quickly headed towards Lee's room, and I went in to get Marie.

"Marie we got to get out of here," I said to her as I saw her sitting across the bed in a chair.

She looked at me, and didn't do anything. She only stared at me.

"Marie what's-"

The curtains from the bed moved away to reveal a familiar figure. The person had a sawed-off shotgun in its hands.

"Well...Long time, No seek...huh...Eddy," I said trying to stay calm.

"Yeah...'buddy'... How's it goin'," Eddy said getting up from the medical bed, and was in medical clothing to convince the staff he was hurt,"...How about we get to know each other again...One on one…"

* * *

**Well then...Talk about plot twist all over the place huh? So...Please leave a comment/question in your review. Follow/Favorite this story for more chapter in the future, and follow/favorite me for more stories later on in the future. I hope you enjoyed this interesting chapter, and many more to come. As of usual...Peace!**


	15. A stroll down memory-lane

Chapter 15

A stroll down "memory"-lane

Eddy got up from the bed, and he aimed the sawed off shotgun right at my chest one handed.

"Whoa-Whoa...Eddy...No need to do that Eddy...Just please set the gun down, and maybe we can just talk it over," Double D said shakily, and nervous.

"I might be calm, but doesn't mean I'm setting my gun down Double Dweeb...Since we finally have the chance to see each other like this...maybe we can 'talk' for a little bit...Huh Edd," Eddy said cocking the gun, and then aimed it back at me again.

"Okay...Okay...I understand...What would you like to talk about Eddy? Just name it," I said backing up a few feet.

Eddy just stood there thinking of what was on his mind. All of a sudden he started to grin all evil like, and then he spoke up.

"The night when it all happened...The night 'you' got Ed and May killed," he said not breaking eye contact.

Marie's eyes shot up when she heard what Eddy said. She looked right over to me when she heard what Eddy said.

"D-Double D," she said sad, and confused.

"Marie...I didn't kill em. He's messing with your head, so you would go against me. I told you the truth already Marie...The Fire Department said that the fire started from a vase filled with water."

"Oh shut up Double D! You say that, but yet they also said something else," Eddy said walking up closer to me, and pressed the gun against my chest.

"Double D...What is he saying," Marie said standing up from her seat. 

"Oh he didn't tell you...We were working on another scam that involved heating and cooling the whole Cul-de-sac, so that all the kids had to pay."

"Which was never going to wor-"

"Shut up!"

Eddy pushed the barrel of the gun up to the bottom of my chin forcing me to look up.

"Now then...We've been working on that project for 3 weeks at the time, and during those 3 weeks already got caught on fire five to six times...Almost setting the house on fire a few times," Eddy said tencing the barrel of the shotgun up more of my chin.

"Double D...Is that true," Marie asked walking farther away from from her seat, and towards medical supplies table.

"Marie no! I dismantled it a week and a half ago before the fire! Marie you have to believe me," I said getting more stress by the minute.

"Shut the fuck up!...Now do me a favor, and-"

All of a sudden the lights in the room just blow out.

"The hell," Eddy said confused.

As he was distracted I slapped his forearm and wrist at the same time, and I got close to him only to sweep him off his feet. I threw him quickly straight down onto the ground. I quickly grabbed his shotgun, and I ran over to Marie.

"Marie come on we got to get out of here," I said grabbing her wrist.

What I didn't expected when I pulled on her wrist she just stood in the same spot she was in.

"Marie," I said looking at her as the sun came down gleaming through the window on her face.

She only looked down at her feet not know what to believe anymore. She holds her arms together as she looked up at me.

"Marie...He-"

Then from nowhere "The Butcher" got into the room without anyone knowing, and tackled me with a loud grunt in the progress.

"You prick," he yelled as we went crashing through the window.

"Marie!"

"Edd!"

We fell a view floors, but I was able to grab one of the ledges of a window. The Butcher was hanging off of my hips. We both slammed against the walls of the hospital, and broke a few windows in the process.

Marie poked her head out the window, and seen that I was okay. From behind Eddy grabbed her in a chock lock, and pulled her away from the windowsill.

"Hold on Marie," I yelled as one of my hands slipped jerking me, and Butcher slightly as gravity is trying to pull us down to our death.

"Damn it kid! How the hell are you still a live? I tackled you out a freaking window, and yet you still live...Looks like I'm doing this the hard way," The Butcher held onto me with one arm, and pulled out a type of knife I never seen before.

I groaned as I tried to keep my grip on the windowsill.

"A unique knife you got there...The heck is it," I asked trying to figure out what to do now.

"It's called, 'The Homicide.' You like it? Here. You can take it," he lunges up, and stabs me in my shoulder.

I scream in pain as I start to lose grip on the ledge. The Butcher grabs onto a ledge right next to me, and he pulls himself onto the windowsill.

He chuckles," Hey there...Do you have a ticket?...No-Oh well. Looks like you have to get off at this stop...Now stopping at...Hell!"

He steps on my hand, and then I finally lose my grip. Before I would fall; I was able to grab his trench coat in the last second. I brought him down with me.

"No-No-NO!"

We both started to fall, and then after a few seconds we hit the grass. We both stopped each other's fall somehow. After a few seconds of everything be black; I finally gained my vision back. I saw that the Butcher's helmet fizer was cracked, and broken up. He slowly got up onto his knees as I did the same. We both collapsed a few times as we tried to get back up, and then we both were finally able to get onto our feet.

We faced each other as I grabbed my shoulder that had the knife stuck in, and Butcher grabbed his left wrist. We swayed back and forth as we stood up.

"You know kid...Ugh...You're pretty good, but I have one question for yah...What the heck is your deal with the 'Insane Saints', and Eddy that kid up there in that room?"

"Insane Saints?...Oh the gang Eddy, and the others is in," I said assuming that's what he meant.

"Wait how the hell-"

"Dad's a scientist, and I'm pretty smart myself too."

"Right...Well then," he turned around, and started to slowly walk away.

"I thought you always 'finish' your contracts..?"

He turns back around as he was right next to a trash can.

"The hell you talkin' about," he kicks the can over, and pulls out a Spas 12 from it,"I always have a backup plan, and the right 'stuff' to finish."

"Where the hell did you even get that from?!"

"Black Market…"

"Right...Why didn't I ever think of that."

He picks up the Spas 12 shotgun, and then he cocks it. I looked to my side to see the sawed off shotgun Eddy had, and I picked it up. We both bareilly was able to hold our guns up at each other.

But at this point it seems my luck is empty for what happens next. In the distance was a shadow like figure walking right towards us. We both hold still as we kept our guns aimed at each other, and watch the figure coming towards us. From where we where at you could hear the clicking of what we thought was shoes echoing through the courtyard we were in. Right when the sun shined against the person; I knew instantly who it was…

"Hello Double D...How are you today," he said as we now could form a triangle of doom.

"And what the hell are you suppose to be," Butcher said pulling a small makarov from his trench coat pocket, and aimed it at him.

"Why ask Edward over here...He should tell you," he said putting his hands behind his back.

The Butcher looked towards me as I could feel the tension can actually be cut with a knife.

"Well...Umm...This is Thirteen…I helped create him."

* * *

**Question to all readers. What do you think this situation would be called? Mexican Stand Off, or Texas Stand Off? Anyways write that in your review, so I can see what you think this is. And why of course. Who do you think will win? Well...Please leave a comment/question in your review. Follow/Favorite this story for more chapter in the future, and follow/favorite me for more stories later on in the future. I hope you enjoyed this interesting chapter, and many more to come. As of usual...Peace!**


	16. Situations

Chapter 16

Situations

Double D's P.O.V

Thirteen faces me, and the Butcher as he adjusts his black metal plates. He closes his hands into a fist, and he faces us ready to fight. The Butcher kept his aim at me, and I kept my aim on him. None of us broke eye contact as the only sound around was blowing wind through our clothing, and bodies. We only hold still waiting for someone to break first. The Butcher looked over to Thirteen, and Thirteen looked over to me. I looked at both of them only to see them looking back to me. All of a sudden a drop of water hit the Butcher's helmet running down his broken fizer. Another drop started to run down Thirteen's body not reacting to it. Then a raindrop hit my cheek as I didn't break formation.

"Screw it," The Butcher faced Thirteen, and pulled the trigger sending a wide blast of bullets. Thirteen crossed his arms in front of his face, and let the bullets hit him. It had no effect on him. Thirteen started sprinting towards me as I fired off a shot myself at him. Thirteen spun around in place, ducked, and slid underneath the shot blast. He then came up to me, and grabbed my gun. The Butcher then aimed his gun at me, and then fired his gun. I quickly wrapped my arms around Thirteen's, and moved him in the direction of the blast. Thirteen realed forward, and slammed me against the wall of the hospital.

I kneed him in his stomach, but did absolutely nothing to him. The Butcher then quickly ran up behind Thirteen, and bashed the butt of his Spas 12 against Thirteen's shoulder blades. I jumped up, and got my feet on top of Thirteen's chest. I pushed forward, and smashed Thirteen into the Butcher. Thirteen backflipped over The Buchter, grabbed the shoulder of his trench coat, and threw him away from himself. The Butcher slid against the concrete, and faced Thirteen. I grabbed the sawed off shotgun, and pressed it up against the back of Thirteen's head. Thirteen spun around, and wrapped his one arm around mine. He slammed his fist across my collarbone, and then elbowed me in the chest.

The Butcher sprinted as fast as he could, and grabbed Thirteen's free arm. He ran up the wall a little, and flipped backwards causing Thirteen to flip backwards in the process. The Butcher slammed Thirteen into the ground, and stomped in the middle of his chest. I wheeled kicked The Butcher in the side of his mask, and he spun around falling to the ground. I leaped over Thirteen, and ran over to The Butcher's Spas 12.

Thirteen ninja kip up himself to his feet, and sprinted right for me. I side rolled once I got to the Spas, grabbed it in mid roll, cocked it, and pulled the trigger up into Thirteen's chest. Thirteen went flying backwards. The Butcher opened up his trench coat, and pulled out two MP5K. He aims it right towards me, and pulled the trigger. I got up to my knees, and I leaped to the side over some metal plant holders.

"How can you hold all these guns!?"

The Butcher flicks his guns flinging the clips to the side, and puts new ones in replacing the hold clips, "None of your damn business kid." The Butcher looked around the metal plant holders, but he only saw his Spas. He looked around, but right behind him was Thirteen. The Butcher aimed his guns right at the torso of Thirteen, and just held the triggers. Bullets just rained right into his chest, stomach, and shoulders. Once The Butcher ran out of bullets Thirteen just brushed off the bullets that was stuck inside his metal plates.

"Nice try 'The Butcher'...My turn," Thirteen's knuckles popped out spikes, and he just jabbed right into the Butcher's chest. Thirteen grabbed The Butcher by the back of the neck, and deepened the spikes into his chest. The Butcher lightly grabbed Thirteen by his shoulder as he started to to limp.

"Guess what," The Butcher whispered. Thirteen leaned in to listen to him,"I'm wearing a ballistic kevlar vest," The Butcher then pulled out a damascus folding butcher knife, and slashed at Thirteen's face. His knife put a chip in part of his full face helmet like head. Thirteen realed back quickly, and faced The Butcher.

"How on earth were you able to chip my metal," Thirteen asked standing his ground, but with some fear in his robotic like voice.

The Butcher swirls his knife in between his fingers as he looked towards Thirteen.

"Simple...Be ready for anything...And this knife is a special type of damascus like metal. It's designed to go through carbon fiber, and still stay sharp...Nice huh? Designed it myself with a lot of help with black smithers all around the world," The Butcher folds his knife closed, and puts it away.

"And yet you put it away for what reason? You do realize with your hands you have a zero percent of survival."

"Oh no...I'm going to use this," then The Butcher pulls out a damascus cleaver razor knife, "How's my odds now?"

From behind someone wrapped a cord around The Butcher's neck.

"Where's the nerd," Louis said tightening the cord some more.

Thirteen scanned the area, and found where my footprints was heading off to. Thirteen started to follow my footprints back into the hospital.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!? We didn't get-"

At that moment The Butcher managed to get his fingers underneath the cord, and pulled it forward away from his neck. He then kicked up from behind, and flipped Louis onto his back.

"You handle him...I'm going for Edd," then Thirteen walked off.

Meanwhile in the hospital room. I sprinted down the hallways, and up the steps towards the room Marie was in. I swung the door open only to see that a struggle occurred while I was gone. I noticed shoe marks across the floor, and was dragged out of the room. I ran out the room, and followed the shoe marks to a back stair case. When I got to the bottom it leaded towards an exit. I opened the exit door, and I saw a pair of shoes right outside in front of me.

I kneeled down, and I picked up a pair of converse. On the white part of the converse was a drawn on skull head with a blue bow on its forehead.

"Marie…" I looked forward to see no one around. I got up and I turned around. When I turned around I was face to face with Thirteen.

"Greetings Edd...And you thought you were protected," then he tackled me off a small set of stairs right next to a loading dock area. I punched him a few times, and he punched me a few times as we rolled around. All of a sudden we both started to get surrounded by a SWAT Team. They started to pull me away from Thirteen. They aimed all their guns at him as they handcuffed him up with chains all around his limbs.

As they were taking Thirteen away he was violently struggling to get away, but was thrown into a armored up SWAT Van. Then after a few minutes started to drive away. The sheriff sat me down on the hood of his car, and wrapped a blanket around me.

"Well there kid...You seem popular all of a sudden...Why's that?"

"Wrong place at the wrong time...I just would like to get out of here, or somewhere safe," I said rubbing my arms with the blanket.

"Alright-Alright...Let's take you to the station okay," the sheriff said laying his hand on my shoulder,"Whoa kid...Why do you have orange eyes?"

"Oh right...These are my contacts. You know so I wouldn't have to wear my glasses," I said as I took off the blanket.

"Right...Alright let's go," the sheriff said putting me in the front seat of the car, and started to drive off. I blinked a few times to turn my eyes into blue.

"Well then Edd...Who's the robot now," I whispered to myself as I looked out the window to see the world in color, and not in a gray like color any more.

As Thirteen was being taken somewhere you could tell his fizer color was blue not orange like before. Thirteen looked around, and started to act sad. Then he spoken up as it echoed inside the back of the SWAT Van.

"...Marie….No Marie...No-no-no. Why-why-why," then oil started to run down from the inside of the helmet like crying, and splashed against the floor of the van.

As of this moment...I have gotten my revenge against you Edd...Now that you are in my body...You will now experience what it's like to never truly feel...Ever...Again.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It has a lot of tension in this one. The next chapter will be even more tense than this one. Trust me. Now then...Please leave a comment/question in your review. Follow/Favorite this story for more chapter in the future, and follow/favorite me for more stories later on in the future. I hope you enjoyed this interesting chapter, and many more to come. As of usual...Peace!**


	17. False turn into True

Chapter 17

Thirteen (Aka Edd)

For the longest time I never knew what it would be like without Marie. Even though I just told her how I feel about her; I still miss her. The drive to wherever I'm being taken to was long, and saddening. They had a SWAT Team member in the back of the van watching my every movement. I tried not to look at him for the longest, and focused on my hands. I touched my hands together only not to feel anything. I moved my hands to see the palms of my hands. I could only see the carbon fiber like skin on my hands. I cupped my hands together, and laid my elbows on my knees. I decided to look up at the SWAT Team member. I couldn't see his face only because he had a bullet resistance mask, and an assault rifle. Yet I could see his eyes looking right at me.

"What," the SWAT member said bluntly,"You need to say something?"

I kept looking at him, and then I finally decided to speak up.

"What do you think I am?"

"How about you quiet down now terminator. I'm here so you don't get out. Now shut up, and don't move," the SWAT member said aiming his gun at me.

"Look I'm not dangerous. Just hear me-" I gestured to him, and he cocked his gun instantly.

"I said shut up, and don't move! I know you speak english. Hear me out now. Shut up!

"You know I'm made of one of the strongest material around. Your little assault rifle is a bee bee gun compared to me. If I wanted to I could've ripped you apart, put you together, and torn you apart again by now. I chose not to harm only because you have me in the wrong state of matter. Now please hear me out for what I have to say?"

He looked at me as if he was getting trigger happy, but then he lowered his gun.

"Alright you advanced toaster...What's on your mind?"

"Thank you...Well you see-" Before I had the chance to talk the van stopped, and the doors opened. A big flash of light blinded me as the doors opened. When it cleared up a group of soldiers aimed their weapons at me, and they all asked me violently to get out. I slowly got to the edge of the van doors, and then I was shoved out right onto the ground. I was unable to get up since they have all these different types of handcuffs, and body chains on me. It took six men to pick me off of the ground, and walked me into the unknown building I was heading into. Snipers was everywhere, soldiers everywhere on both sides of me, and people in orange jumpsuits behind each of their own fences with a bag over their head.

"What the-" then I was shoved to keep going into the building. Once I pass through the doors of the building the gates closed behind me, and I was being taken into a room. They brought me into what seemed to be a bunker of some sort. They sat me down on a chair, and kept all my chains on me. All the guards left the room except two, and they locked the room shut. I sat in the chair only to see the two soldiers facing me with riot shotguns, and a lot of armor. After a few hours of quietness someone finally came into the room. He was wearing a office casual clothing, and walked towards me with a folder.

He brought up a chair in front of me along with a table, and then sat the folder in front of me. He cleared his throat, and folded his hands together. I didn't move, and only watched his movement.

"Well...Hello there. My name is Mr. Jackson. I'm here to ask you a few questions," he nodded his head as he talked.

"Please listen to me this is a big mistake," I said calmingly. I scooted my chair forward, and laid my elbows onto the table. The guards aimed their guns at me as I made my movement. Mr. Jackson raised his hand up to send a signal to the guards not to do anything drastic. They lowered their weapons, and stood still watching my every movement.

"What is your name," Mr. Jackson asked me as he opened up his folder.

"The name is Eddward," I said to Mr. Jackson. For some reason when I said Eddward he heard Thirteen.

"Why are you writing that Thirteen down? I said Eddward."

"I'm sorry, but you just said Thirteen twice," then he wrote down Thirteen down on the folder.

I calmed myself down, and just ignored it for now. I kept my hands folded, and just waited for his next question.

"Who created you?"

"My father created Thirteen. I'm not Thirteen. My name is Eddward," I said leaning in a little.

"I'm sorry, but you're breaking up. I only heard static."

"Mr. Jackson...Listen to me, and listen to me carefully," I said leaning in to whisper to him,"You need to release me...The true weapon is roaming about, and now has a closer bond to my father."

"Okay-Okay. Relax if you know how to do that," Mr. Jackson said confused, and looks like he's trying to calm me down.

"What are you talking about? I am calm," I said as I leaned even more forward in my chair.

The guards got closer up into my face, and brought the guns into my face. Mr. Jackson adjusted his tie, and leaned back away from me in his chair.

"Maybe we should talk when you are actually ready," he said getting out of his chair, and headed towards the door.

"No I am calm," then all of a sudden Mr. Jackson cupped his ears as if a loud sound went off. I stood up as I saw him cup his ears.

"Sit down asshole," one of the guards yelled aiming one of the guns into my face.

"But I didn't do anything," they cringed as if someone just set off a loud sound. Maybe something happened to my voice, and it's acting all weird. The other guard cocked his shotgun, and placed the barrel on my forehead.

"What did I do," I said very confused at that point.

"That's it," the guard took the barrel of the gun off of my forehead, and aimed for the middle of my chest. As he shot his gun I quickly, and instinctively brought the cuffs up to my chest, and they shot off my handcuffs. In an instant I strongly pulled away from my cuffs, and broke the chains off.

"He's escaping," the other guard said shooting off his gun.

I jolted my body to the right as the shotgun blast whizzed by me. In a flash I jumped over the guards and man then rolled through the door. Afterwards I quickly closed the door behind me trapping them. They banged on the door trying to get out. I broke the handle of the door as hard as I can, and I ran towards the right hallway. I'm trying my best to figure out the area I'm in, yet it look very confusing running through these halls. All of a sudden guards from around the corner in front of me started to pile up, and got ready to fire. I quickly looked around to see a loose panel to my left. I side kicked the wall as fast as I could making the panel fly right in front of me. Everyone shot off their guns, but was unable to hit me. I grabbed the bullet filled panel, and flung it towards the group of guards. I landed on top of the panel that was on top of the guards, and leapt away from the running away. At one point I reached a set of doors, and I bashed right through them. I ran into the middle of what looked like a court yard.

"Don't move! We have the okay to use force! Stop now, or we will shoot," someone yelled as a red dot appeared on my chest. Then a few more started to show up. Lastly a dozen showed up all around my body.

A group of guards started to surround me with automatics, and shotguns right at me. At one point they jabbed me with a type of baton, and started to shock me. I fell to my knees, and I slammed my hands into the ground leaving an indent. The guards opened up a small path to me, and someone in a white tux walked up to me. He took a small puff of his cigar, and blew it down into my face.

"Well 'Mr. Thirteen'...Welcome to Hell," then a guard handed the man in the white tux a baton, and shocked me until I passed out from it...Never knew my father was this good at programming...I can even feel the pain.

* * *

**Hello once more! I know! I know! It has been a long time since I posted something! I truly feel bad about not posting anything, but school has been a pain, wifi was off for awhile, and time is just getting more slime every time I want to write something. Trust me I WILL be updating ALL of stories as fast, and soon as I could. I truly love writing for you guys bc it gives me a chance to entertain you. So until the next time I will be writing as much as I can as fast as I can. Until next time...peace!**


	18. Friendship?

Chapter 18

Friendship?

Thirteen's P.O.V (Aka Double D)

I wake up in a haze. I look around to see nothing, but a small slit of light in front of me. Apparently I'm in a dark jail cell, or at least that's what I'm guessing. I tried to move around, but I was unable. In an instant the doors opened in front of me, and a small group of swat people walked in gun aimed. Someone in what looked like a security guard outfit walked in between the swat members, and got me onto my feet. From what I could tell I was wearing an advance version of a straight jacket.

"Bring him to the interrogation room. He needs a word with this one," one of the swat member said walking out of the jail cell.

The guard nodded, and started to walk me out of the room. A group of four armed swat members started to walk with me and the guard towards the interrogation room. They walked in a box formation around the guard and I. We made a right down along hallway, and headed down the hall.

I looked both to my left and right, and I noticed a window to my left. From the brief moment I could see out the window I saw at least half of the prison. Men in cages, and in the courtyard.

"Hey," one of the swat member behind me yield at me, "Eyes- I umm...Screen at front," he said pointing his gun at me.

I sighed, and I looked forward to see a man in a trench coat. I tilted my head looking at this figure.

"Intrud-" one of the swat members yield aiming their guns at him, but was interrupted by a small dart in his throat. He fell backwards crashing into one of the medicine carts. The other three swat members started to open fire at the man, yet was unable to hit him. He was running around to fast for them to actually get him. Once they were out of ammo the man in the trench coat shot three more darts into each and every swat member. The guard stood in his tracks trying to figure out what to do. He went for his handgun, but the man in the trench coat already elbowed him in the side of the temple knocking him out.

I had the chance to run, but the straight jacket and feet cuffs was restricting me to do so. The man in the trench coat turned around, and grabbed me by my throat. He threw me against the side of the hallway, and aimed a handgun to my forehead. It finally hit me...It was The Butcher.

"Nice to meet you again Thirteen" he said holding me against the wall, "This is a desert eagle with armor piercing bullets…I'm back for round 2," he said pushing my head a little with the gun.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on Butcher," I said rambling over my words," I'm not Thirteen. I'm E-" I then stopped, and sighed. I looked back over to him,"Please trust me when I say this, but I'm Edd."

Even though I couldn't see through his helmet I could tell he was very confused. He slowly brought his gun, and threw me on the ground setting his foot in the middle of my chest. He aims at my head, and looks down at me. He was about to end my life, but then he cocked his head to the side noticing something.

"Wait a second...Your face is blue...Last time I checked it was orange...I guess you are telling me the truth," he said grabbing me by my straight jacket, and lifting me onto my feet.

"Wait wait wait...You could understand me? Last time I tried to say Edd or Eddward it would static out," I said to him confused.

"That's because my helmet is also a built in computer, and scrambler. So when you actually were being scrambled my computer says you were saying Edd."

"That's fantastic! That means you can get me out of here," I said excited.

"Look I'll help you, but I'm not getting you out of here. Just your opportunities," he said putting his gun into his jacket, and taking his darts out from each swat member.

"What?! The hell do you mean 'opportunities'," I said walking over to him.

He stands up, and looks straight into my face, "The moment you get back into your body, however the hell you did that in the first place, I'm going to be there to kill you and witnesses...You have twenty seconds before they all wake up. I'll see you another time," he said walking back where he came from, and jumped into a vent up in the ceiling.

"Umm...So is that a friendship?..Or no?"

**Authors Note: Hello people! Guess who came back from the dead. Now I'm truly sorry for not updating all of my stories. I love writing about these kind of stories that just runs through my head, and I have tons of them. I just need to focus on the ones that I have to finish to actually move on as a fanfiction writer. I'm trying my best to update all of my stories, along with this one. So...Please leave a comment or question in your review. Follow/Favorite this story for more chapters in the future, also Follow/Favorite me for more interesting stories in the future. Hope you enjoyed this short, but fine chapter. Many more coming as soon as I can. As of usual...Peace!**


	19. Your World is My World

Chapter 19

Your World is My World

Double D's P.O.V (Thirteen)

Video Log Starts: Entry #6- 3 minutes long.

Day Six of being in Mr. Edward's son's body. This is one of the most interesting projects I have ever worked on in my life. Every time I look in a mirror I feel something that words cannot explain at the moment. I can feel, see, touch, smell, and taste now. I never knew it would feel like this. It's amazing that a regular human being has all of this. Besides that let me get to my main point in this video log. I heard rumors of Marie Kanker's wear abouts. People at Peach Creek High have been coming up to me asking if I had "correlation" with Marie Kanker. I of course being Subject and/or Andriod 13 didn't know, so I replied no.

Students of the facility say she's in a hospital somewhere, some say she is with the person named "Eddy". I however don't care, and continued the daily routine of Edd throughout this week. His academics are very advanced at such a young age. Afterwards his home routine is very organized, neat, and weird. On day four I had the weirdest feeling to label new items in the house, yet I resisted not to. Nonetheless I feel today was a regular day for Edd. Until tomorrow signing off.

Video Log Ends: Entry #6- End of Video

Thirteen's P.O.V. (Double D)

How long has it been since I've been in this jail cell? It feels like months. I feel as if I'm going insane. I put large dents into my cell just because I'm frustrated with myself. I of course think of Marie constantly. Her not being here makes me sad, pissed, and empty. Just all of these emotions that I feel, and I can't do anything about it. Other than that I just walk around in the small room I have in this cell. I even tried to look through the small slit in the door to see who is there. I think I hear other cell mates next door to me, but it's too dark even though I glow. Speaking of glowing I still remember when I was interrogated by a council from an organization.

I was tossed into a room, and of course it was dark. After a second of being dark the lights turned on, and I was in a glass room. I could seem myself on all four walls of the room. I still had this weird straightjacket on me, and chains on my feet.

"Hello..? Hello?"

In a distorted like voice someone started to speak to me.

"Stand down M-A.I.U 13. I am one of the many people that helped build you. We are here to help you."

I looked around only seeing my reflection. I was confused at this point. I remember me, and my father working on Thirteen. I don't remember more than one person working on Thirteen.

"We heard you've been trying to get into Mr. Edward's sons body. We'd like to note that is highly implausible for an A.I. Unit to do so. We designed you to specifically help out in either modern day help with civilians, or in warfare with our troops on the ground battle ready. So we would like to say we can get you out of this hell hole, but we need to ask you some questions to see if you are capable to go into modern day life," the voice said as I looked around.

I nodded afterwards, and sat down in the middle of the room. I moved my feet around looking at the shackles.

"What is your thought process at the moment?"

"...Emotions...Many emotions," I said slowly and clearly.

"Impossible," the voice said in a low gutler tone.

I stayed silent once I heard that.

"Next question...Is there any mechanical problems with you?"

I shook my head.

"You look more new the last time we met. Did Mr. Edward give you some enhancements, or upgrades?"

"Not at all. Next question please," I said answering the question fast.

"Really? M.A.I.U-13 don't lie to-"

"Next question," I said interrupting him.

"Don't you inter-"

I swiftly stood up, launched myself forward, and smashed against the glass cracking it a little. I looked down to see that the shackles was broken. So I kicked the glass again cracking it some more. Through what I would think is a microphone; I could hear gasps from more than one person. I took a few steps back, and shattered the glass with my head. I look up to see a dozen of men in their twenties to forties. Nearly half, if not almost all of them had fear on their faces. Except one man who was directly in front of me. That man was my father.

"I guess we are done here for now."

**Authors Note: Well now! Do you know what I told myself a few days ago? I said,"Get off of your lazy ass, and update some stuff! People love your stories, and what you do." So in a few weeks I'll be on winter break. I'll be updating A LOT! SO! Please leave a comment or a question in your review. Follow/Favorite this story for more chapters in the future, also Follow/Favorite me for more stories in the future. Hope you enjoyed this very interesting, and shocking chapter. More updates coming your way! As of usual...Peace!**


End file.
